She's the Man
by broodygleek
Summary: AU. Basically She's the Man with a Faberry twist. The girls soccer team at Carmel gets cut so Quinn pretends to be her twin brother who just got transferred to McKinley where she joins the boys soccer team and Rachel falls for her...
1. Cause and effect

So I was bored and watching She's the Man when this idea came to me. Mainly b/c I've always thought that Olivia actually liked Viola b/c you fall for a persons little quirks. So even if you're pretending to be someone else all the small things someone falls for are yours.

Anyway, it's basically She's the Man/Twelfth Night with a Faberry twist. It will also include small amounts of Brittana and brief Artina, Puckurt, Finchel, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Jesse.

It pretty much follows movie exactly for the first few chapters then I started adding extra scenes and reinterpreting scenes to fit with what I want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or She's the Man/Twelfth Night. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

* * *

**-(Local Park Somewhere in Lima)-**

***Sigh*** Summer time in Lima actually isn't all the bad. Well at least when you're hanging out with your friends doing one of the things that you love the most. Soccer. There's a reason they call it the Beautiful Game. There is nothing like runner on grass, wind whipping through your hair, as you score yet another goal destroying the other teams moral. Especially, when you and your friends start showboating after every goal. Just because it's a "friendly" little pick-up game in the park doesn't mean we have to go easy. Also, just because we're a bunch of girls wearing bikini tops, short shorts, and bare foot (it's summer might as well work on our tans while playing. Plus knee socks leave a really awkward tan lines) doesn't mean we aren't any good.

After the game is over (the other team got tired of losing), I kick the ball through a tire swing as Jesse runs to catch the ball on the other side.

"Oh she shoots, she scores. GOAL!" yells Jesse after he smoothly plucks it from the air and jogs back to me. "Nice kick."

"That's right." I smile. "Give me the ball." I ask while reaching for it, but Jesse is trying to play keep away with it.

"Very nice kick." Jesse then tosses away the ball and lifts me up over his shoulder spinning us around.

"Jesse!" I shout playfully slapping his back. "Put me down!"

"Ok, like this." He then plops us down a bit clumsily on our picnic blanket with his charming smile in place. "Oh sorry." He says grinning still hovering above me.

"Hey." I say smiling, and put my hand behind his head to bring him down for a kiss that he happily accepts.

Pulling away grinning, "Ok, you're really getting good."

"So are you." I say in a teasing voice. "I mean, when we first started dating, you couldn't kiss at all."

"I mean at soccer."

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, you're probably better then half the guys on my team."

"Probably more than half." I reply with a smile and a little laugh and lean up for another kiss. He can be really sweet particularly when he's complementing me on my soccer skills.

He pushes me back a little "What do you mean I couldn't kiss at all?" he asks with a slightly offended tone.

With nonchalance I say, "Don't worry. I've taught you well." And pull him back down to continue our little make out session.

**-(Carmel High School Athletic Fields)-**

"I know." I say to Brittany on our way to our practice field with the other girls on the team walking behind us.

"Ok but seriously. Don't you think you would like Boston better? I mean there are more ducks there."

"Yeah, probably Brit, but it's always been about going to New York for me. Maybe you can get Santana to take you to Boston to see the duck statue." I say with a knowing smile and gently get hip checked by her.

"Hey you guys wait up." I vaguely hear Santana yell in the background.

We all stop once we reach our field, but our school's show choir is out practicing on it. Seeing Ms. Corcoran a few feet ahead on the sideline I walk up to her and ask "Ok, what is Vocal Adrenaline doing on our field?"

"Oh, sweetie you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" I ask with great interest.

"That cheap ass we have for a principle cut the girls soccer team," snarked Santana when she finally caught up to us.

"Wait what?"

"Figgins said they where using the money to pay for the new lights in the auditorium for Vocal Adrenaline today." Giving Ms. Corcoran a dirty look when she was finished.

At least, Ms. Corcoran has the decency to look a bit ashamed. "Look girls I'm sorry. I didn't know that Mr. Figgins would do that, but what's done is done. Why don't you go ask coach Tanaka if you can join the guys team." She suggests and points to them practicing on the other field.

_Hmm not the worst idea I've heard_, so the girls and I head over to go talk to him.

"Hi, girls. I heard the bad news." Coach Tanaka says with indifference once we reach him.

"Bad?" I incredulously, "Try catastrophic."

"What do cats in the tropics have to do with our team getting cut?" Brittany asks confused.

I just ignore her for the moment assuming Santana will explain it to her and continue talking to Coach Tanaka. "Now college scouts won't even get to see us play."

"I know. If there's anything I can do , just say the word."

"As a matter of fact, there is. We want to try out for the boys team."

"Hahaha."

I raise and eyebrow and keep my HBIC face on so he knows I mean business. I see he finally realizes this as his face falls into a frown and he quickly spouts out, "Anything besides that."

"Coach, come on! You know we are good enough." Well at least I know San, Brit, and I are, but that's all that matters to me.

"I don't know that that's a thing that I know."

"What?" Santana scoffs

"All we're asking for is one shot." And I hear a murmur of agreement from the other girls behind him.

"Girls," coach starts, "We have 2 weeks before school starts. Then we open against McKinley. A rivalry game. We have to win."

"And we can help you win."

"Hey baby." I hear Jesse yell from behind me.

I turn around and let out a cheerful, "Hey," thinking he can probably convince the coach to let us try out for his team since he is the captain and all.

"What's going on coach?" Jesse questions once he reaches our group.

"The girls here want to try out for the team."

The guys behind Jesse all laugh and he smiles asking "You aren't serious."

"All right, All right." Tanaka yells getting everyone's attention back on him. "You're all excellent players. But girls aren't as fast as boys. Or as strong. Or as athletic."

"What?" I say as I hear the boys agreeing with every point Coach Tanaka makes

"This is not me talking. It's a scientific fact." Crossing his arms talking as if it's an absolute truth. "Girls can't beat boys. It's as simple as that."

"Ok, Jesse." I turn to him with a smile. "You're the team captain. What do you think about it?" _Coach Tanaka is about to be proven wrong_ I think smugly

"I think the coach said it all."

_WAIT WHAT_? I look at him in disbelief. "Yesterday you told be that I was better than half the guys on your team."

"What?" The guys behind Jesse question looking at him and then at me believing that I was lying.

"I never said that." He replied haughty.

"What are you talking about." I shake my head baffled on why my boyfriend is lying. "Why are you lying!"

"Quinn! End of discussion." He crosses his arms and raises one eye brow trying to make it appear to everyone that what he says goes.

_Oh no he didn't_. "Fine. End of relationship." I turn around to leave as I hear all the guys go "Oh!" and see the girls laugh at him and Santana give him the you got served look.

"Baby don't be like that." I hear him start to grovel, "I….I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Aww," I smile sweetly, "You are so full of shit!" and I throw the soccer ball in my hands at his head and walk away.

When a catch up to Brittany and Santana they both throw an arm over my shoulders and lead me between them to the parking lot.

"You did the right thing dumping that misogynistic pig." Says Santana.

"Jesse a misogynist? Why didn't I just go to him when I pulled hamstring?"

I couldn't help but smile. "A misogynist isn't the same thing as a masseuse, Brit."

"Oh ok! Do you need a ride home?"

"No it's fine. I think I'll just walk home today. I need to clear my head and figure out what I'm going to do." I pull my hoodie on and grab my Ipod out of my gym bag before I make my trek home.

**-(Outside Quinn's Mom's House)-**

As I'm turning to go into the walkway to my house, just jamming out to the tune blasting through my headphones, I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do. Lost in my thoughts and song, I don't hear Mercedes pulls up in her car behind me.

"Quinton." She yells. "Quinton!"

I keep walking towards the house when I drop my soccer ball. I lean down to pick it up. When I right my self: ball in hand I fell myself being yanked from behind.

"Gah! Ow." I turn around to she the perpetrator. I give Mercedes a look that says what and yank the ear-buds from my ears to hear what she wanted.

"Ew. It's you." She pulls off her glasses and sighs then gives me a once over. "God, you and your brother look scary alike from behind. I think it's your total lack of curves." She says in a condescendingly cheerful voice.

I give her a sarcastic smile in return. "Hi Mercedes. It's so good see you too."

Ignoring my sarcasm she asks. "I'm looking for Quinton. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Just remind your brother how lucky that boy is to be in _my_ life," She sasses. "And tell him to give me a call if he wants to stay in it. OK?"

"OK. Does he have you're number? 1-800-IM-A-DIVA?" I laugh at my own little joke.

She scoffs and storms away.

I turn around with a smile and continue my journey to the house. "She will do great things."

As soon as open the door, I see my mother literally vibrating with excitement.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"And this is why I quit bringing friends over," I mumble to myself. I try and slip by her telling her that I've had a bad day.

"This is just the to perk you up."

I almost made it to the stairs when she put her hand over my eyes.

"Hold on. Keep you eyes closed." I feel her leading me into the living room. "Eyes closed. Eyes closed, closed, closed," she says as she lets go of me.

"They're closed."

"Surprise!" She yells holding up a white poofy dress and my face falls. "Beautiful gowns for my darling debutante." Moving around picking up and showing me the different dresses she picked.

I thought she had given up on the whole debutante thing after she and dad got divorced. I guess I was wrong.

"Mom, have I not told you a thousand times? I have no interest in being a debutante. It's totally archaic."

She huffs, "How could I wind up with a daughter who only wants to kick a muddy ball around a field all day?"

I sigh, "The world has been set right, Mom. The school cut my team." I turn around to head up to my room feeling disappointed again.

"What no soccer?" I hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah you heard right. No soccer."

"How sad," voice still teaming with excitement.

"Yeah, I can see you all torn up about it," I say as I turn around looking at her holding up one of the dresses.

"Well, Jesse's going to love you in this."

"Yet another reason not to wear it. I dumped him." Stupid asshole I think and turn to try yet again to escape to my room.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I throw over my shoulder and keep walking.

"He's so handsome and rugged and chiseled and great." I turn to look at my mom incredulity once I reach the top of the stairs, and she appears to he fantasying about my ex.

"Then why don't you date me mom?" I say sarcastically and walk away when I hear her laughing about the thought saying that no, she couldn't.

On my way to my room, I see Quinton furiously packing a bag.

"Hey Quinton." I sit on his bed and observe him pick up more clothes around the room and stuff them into his bag. "You OK?"

"Yep." He replies and grabs even more stuff.

"Mercedes was looking for you." I tell him with disdain. I hear him groan in response. "Why do you even date her, anyway?

He turns around and smiles "She's hot," he says simply.

I glare at him.

"It's a guy thing."

"But she's a bitch," I say with an eye roll and a fake gag. "Hey you know, you could use the front door, " I tell him when he tosses his bag out the window, and then recline on his bed.

"Mom can't see me." He says as he grabs his guitar and puts it in its case. "She thinks I'm staying at Dad's. Dad thinks I'm staying at Mom's. In 2 days, they both think I'm going away to school. That is the beauty of divorce."

"Where are you going?"

"London. For a couple of weeks." He ties a rope to the handle of the case and lowers outside.

I'm shocked into sitting position,"As in London, England?"

He turns around, "Yeah my band got a slot in a music festival there."

Is he really that big of an idiot? He's about to start at a new school and he wants to fly across the ocean to play music at some festival. "What are you going to do about school?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you could help we with that."

Of course he did. I always have to bail his butt out of trouble.

"Could you just, I dunno, pretend to be mom, call McKinley and tell them I'm sick? Something that lasts like 2 weeks like the flu or oh mad cow?"

"Quinton, you just got kicked out of Carmel for skipping. This isn't exactly the way you want to start out," I say trying to knock some sense into him.

"I want to be a musician! And last I checked they don't need to know trigonometry. And besides, if you want to chase your dreams, sometimes you got to break the rules. Right?" He asks as he steps outside the window.

"You know the percentage of bands that make it to the big time?" I ask as he holds himself up by his arms on the window to listen to me.

"Probably the same as female soccer players." He throws back at me. "I will see you in 2 weeks." And he lowers himself down.

"Quinton. Quinton!" I yell trying to get him back here.

I'm startled when I hear our mom ask from behind, "Were you just talking to your brother?"

"No. Yes." I can't believe I'm actually about to cover for him. I lamely grab the phone on the table beside me, "On the phone. He's at Dad's. Bye, Dad." I say awkwardly.

"Picture this," I hear her say. Thank God she bought it "We're at the country club, they call your name, and you emerge in this." And she lifts up the most horrendous frilly white dress. "TaDa!"

"Yuck!" I grimace in disgust. "No. Sorry, Mom. I have a strict no-ruffles policy." I move to get off the bed to get into a room she's not to avoid more craziness.

"Sometimes I just think you might as well be your brother." I hear mom say and walk away in defeat.

I walk up to his mirror and grab the picture of him wearing the same cap that I'm wearing now when an idea pops into my head. I mean my mom thinks I might as well be Quinton and Mercedes said I looked like a by from behind… I grin as my plan finishes forming in my head. "You know what?" I say to myself in the mirror. "If you can't join them. Beat them."

I immediately call Santana and Brittany to tell them my brilliant plan.


	2. Make over & new roommates

Ok so I'm sorry if the grammar is off. There is a reason I'm not pursuing English as a major in college. It really isn't my strong suit.

Also, I'm wrote these first 2 chapters in about 3hrs at a little after midnight. Late night writing doesn't spark the best grammar or spelling. So again sorry. Hope it doesn't take too much away from the story. I'll try and do a better job editing in the later chapters.

* * *

**-(Salon)-**

"Hahaha. You want me to turn you into your brother." Asks Kurt a disbelieving voice.

"That's right. I'm going to McKinley as Quinton. I'll make the boys soccer team, and in 12 days beat the Carmel boys team." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's right!" Says Santana.

"Ok Quinn, sweetie. You've taken one too many soccer balls to the head." Kurt says and goes back to styling the lady's hair who is sitting in between us. Now that I think about it she must think I'm crazy, but whatever. I know I can do it.

"You know I can do it, Kurt."

He scoffs "Yeah, except for the voice, mannerisms, the breasts, the mentality, and.." he just waves his hand up and down gesturing at me. I shift uncomfortably and pull my sweater across my chest to cover my breasts.

"It doesn't matter." Santana quickly jumps to my defense. "Nobody has even met Quinton. They won't know the difference."

"They'll know he's a girl." Kurt says then pauses. "Quinn why did your mom name you and your brother practically the same name?"

"If I tell you will you do it?"

He stares blankly at me.

"Oh, come on, Kurt." I say pouting

"Yeah come on, Kurt" Brittany and Santana chorus behind me probably adding their own pouts.

"Yeah, come on, Kurt." Says the woman getting her hair styled as she turns to face Kurt.

I can see he's about to give in. As he shakes his head and says "Ok. Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" I say and do a simultaneous fist pumps then high-five the lady in front of me while Santana and Brittany high-five each other.

Once Kurt finishes up with his client he looks at me expectantly "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's the story on the names?"

"Oh that. Well when my mom was pregnant with us and got an ultrasounds I would always be hiding behind Quinton. So they didn't know they were having 2 kids until we were born, and even then they didn't know which name they liked better for a boy. Quinton or Quinn. But since there were 2 of us and Quinn was a unisex name…."

"Your parents couldn't think of another name for a girl so they just named you with a leftover name?"

"I guess it made sense to them at the time." I shrugged "So when do we turn me into a boy?"

Kurt tells me to come back when the salon closed and we'd start the transformation and in the mean time I should learn how to be a guy. So that's what I did followed random guys on the street mimicking their mannerisms. It was actually pretty fun to do. Except for the times I got caught once when I was making fun of the old guy on the phone and the other time when I thought that gangster was going to kill him. Who knew we had gangster in Lima? Then Kurt decided to show me some bro shake that ended with a chest bump. That didn't fair too well for either since he ended up on the ground and ended up with sore boobs.

We ended up back at the salon with Brittany twirling me around to bound my breasts with a large ace wrap. Then Kurt sat me down with an array of fake facial hair on the table in front of me. For someone who was pretty adamant against me dresses up like a guy Kurt was sure going all out.

After trying out a range of different facial hairs from soul patches to mustaches, we decided to forgo that idea since we all kept cracking up with each new look we tried. So much fun in fact Brittany and Santana decided to don 'staches of their own during the make-over process. It took awhile, but Kurt worked a miracle and found a look that transformed me into a guy. Now I just needed to get home and finish packing my gear and other essentials since Quinton's stuff should be shipped to his dorm room. I mean it's not like I have the need to wear any of my clothes.

**-(Quinn's House)-**

Bags packed I rush down the stairs and make a beeline for the door only to be stopped the person I was trying to avoid.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Mom, I told you. I'm going to dad's house for 2 weeks." I replied quickly hoping that was good enough to get me out the door.

"No you didn't. And you're not going. We've hardly spent any time together this summer. Now you go upstairs and unpack."

I turn around ready to lie my ass off to get out of the house. As I walk into the dinning room where she's planning junior league stuff, I know what my ticket out of here is. "Ok, Mom. I thought about what you said." I take a deep breath as a I realize what I'm about to get myself into. "You know that Mercedes is going to be there 24/7 with Quinton. So, I dunno, I was thinking maybe she could show me the ropes on this whole debutante thing."

"This is so exciting." My mom exclaims as she rises her from her chair.

"Isn't it?"

"You're going to have so much fun. Now there's the formal ball. And the luncheon. Oh and did I mention the fundraiser next week?" She asks while she leading me out of the house. "It's going to be a carnival.

I inwardly grimace then in mock excitement eclaim,"Oh Lookout!"

"Now your brother promised to be there so remind him when you see him."

"Alight."

"Oh my little girl," she says while pulling me into a hug "you're finally going to be a lady."

I walk away as fast as I can then hop into Kurts VW beetle so he can help transform me before he drops me off at McKinley.

**-(McKinley Prep School Parking Lot)-**

I step out of Kurt's car dressed in McKinley's school uniform and adjust my tie feeling a bit anxious. I quickly turn to Kurt when I hear him step out of the car.

"Wait! Are you sure I can do this?" I whisper yell.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely."

I grab my bag and info folder out of the car and turn around and smile at the guy who passes by me asking what's up. As soon as he passes, I spin around to yell at Kurt. The gig is up that kid knew!

"Oh my God! He knew! I wanna go home!" I say ducking into the car to have this conversation more privately.

Kurt ducks into the car as well and yells back at me "Relax. He was just being friendly. We are not going home!"

"No this was a bad idea. Take me home!"

"We're not going home. Stop it!"

"This is your fault! Just take me home."

"I did not spend all this time….My idea? YOU asked ME!"

"Let's leave right now. Reverse! Reverse!"

"I was a good friend. I did your hair and makeup. And that was not easy!"

"I want to go."

"That was not easy. You're being a girl."

"Stop talking! Stop talking!"

"You're being a girl!" He continues to say as he puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back out.

"Come on. Drive!" I yell.

He continues crawling over the center console to make sure I get out of the car. "He was being friendly." Kurt once again reassures.

"All right." I say admitting defeat and grab my bag and get out of the car.

"Now let's run through it one more time. Let me hear the voice."

I clear my throat then lower my voice to try and sound like a guy, "Hey. What's up? I'm Quinton."

"Ok. Now show me the strut."

Which I do pretty convincingly I must say, and when I walk back Kurt hands me my other bag,

"Now hock a luggie."

I smile because I can do that without having to pretend to be a boy. I gather what I need and spit. Heck yeah! I can do this.

"I'm so proud!" Kurt says and gives me a hug.

I'm so excited I return it, but then I realize boys don't like hugs so I quickly slip him away.

"Get off!"

"Remember, inside ever girl there's a boy." He pauses trying to think of a way to say it better. "That came out wrong, but you know what I mean."

I smile and walk away.

"Q!" I turn around and he tosses me my soccer ball. "Be a good boy."

I nod my head and continue my trek onto campus to find my dorm. As I'm walking through the commons I start feeling overwhelmed. Like everyone is staring at me girls, guys, even teachers. Then out of nowhere the marching band comes marching through playing. Who does that one the 1st day of school? I mean they're even in their uniforms! I weave through them and make a dash for my building. Once I'm inside I know I'm halfway to the safety of my room. I stop to avoid tripping over the resting on the stair spraying silly string. After I bypass him, I look for which hallway my room we be in. I take a deep breath and tell myself I CAN DO THIS. And not one step in I'm almost smacked in the face with a football flying between the rooms. These guys are soo rowdy. I can feel myself start to panic again, so I frantically try and find my damn room. I ignore the ruckus and dodge more guys playing random sports in the hallway and running at me. I see my room at the end of the hallway and quickly hurry over. I open the door and quickly close it to stop the chaos from entering, and I close my eyes and lean back against the door relaxing.

I'm a bit startled when I turn around see 3 guys in my room. I see two guys playing a video game one with a Mohawk and looks like any regular guy. Then there's this freakishly tall guy without a shirt on who looks at me funny.

"Hey." I say in my normal voice, but quickly remember that I'm supposed to be a guy so I pretend to clear my throat and try again. "Hey, what up?" I say in what I hope is a masculine voice. "You must me my roommates." Then I walk over to my bed and toss my things down.

"what's you're name?' the giant guys asks.

"Quinn. Um, Quinton Fabray, but I go by Quinn." I tell him and give him one of the guy hand shakes Kurt taught me. You know the one where you grab hands and lean in and bump shoulders.

"Finn Hudson." He replies as I yank him closer to me to do the shoulder bump. "Um, ok. Ok!" he says as he pushes me away.

The guy with the Mohawk turns away from the game and stares at me funny.

"This is Puck and Artie." Finn says pointing to the guy and they give me the nod sizing me up. "They live next door."

"Yeah freshman dorms that way, twiglet." Puck says as he point over his shoulder.

"Seriously, how old are you?" questions Artie.

Crap maybe I should have tried facial hair, so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "I skipped a couple of grades." I laugh uncomfortably "I'm brillant. Shh!" I finish off with and I try and smoothly sit on my bed. Which I fail at since I almost missed the bed. "Anyway, do you know when soccer try-outs start?"

"Noon." Finn chuckles out "You play?"

"Absolutely. Center-forward. You know it bro." I stand up to start unpacking my stuff. "So you play the beautiful game? Bro?….Brothers?….Brethren?"

Finn laughs again. "Yeah I'm striker. Puck and Arties are half-backs."

"Cool." I reply as I pull out my boot from my bag and it falls over exposing the tampons I hid in them. And like most guys do they freak out as soon as they see them.

"Why do you have tampons in you're boot?" questions Finn and Puck and Artie stand up to get a better look.

"Uh…I get really bad nose bleeds?." Seriously that's the best I could come up with?

"So you stick them up you nose?" Puck says in disgust.

Ok just have to go with the lie now. "Yeah." I say like everyone does it. "What you've never done that?" They all shake their heads at me. "Oh, my…Bechham does it all the time."

"Seriously." Says Finn in disbelief.

"Yes." I grab a tampon. "Look, I'll show you how to do it." I unwrap it. "You take that off, and what ever that is and you stick it right in." I can't believe I just stuck a tampon in my nose. "It absorbs right up."

The guys immediately double over in laughter.

"That's disgusting."

"Oh my God. Your roommate is a freak." Says Puck

Now why did I think this was a good idea again? I ignore them, remove the tampon from my nose, and get back to unpacking then get ready for the soccer try-outs.


	3. Practice & 1st Meetings

I just want to say thanks for the reviews so far. It means a lot. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm not much of a writer. So your reviews encourage me to actually keep writing this story.

* * *

**-(McKinley Soccer Fields)-**

We're all lined up on the sidelines being observed one-by-one by the coach. Who is a tall blond lady in a tracksuit with a bullhorn and clipboard.

"Let's start the season how we finished the last. Sharp!" She starts as she passes by all of last seasons players dressed in their practice gear. As she passes by this tall gangly Asian kid standing next to me she question, "What are you the runt of the family?" She then passes by me and observes the smiling black to on my other side, gives him a once over, and shakes her head in disgust while the boys face promptly falls.

"Ok, shirts and skins."

Oh crap! I clear my throat to catch her attention, "Pardon me, sir…..ma'am….sir-ma'am? I have to be a shirt." I try say with as much dignity as I can.

"What?"

"I'm allergic to the sun." That sounds lame even to me.

"You're allergic to be sun?"

"Very, very deathly, deathly allergic." I say trying to sound convincing

"We like to accommodate here at McKinley." She says in a voice that makes me feel anxious. "So I'll follow you around with a parasol. All right, Nancy boy?" She looks down on her clipboard probably to find my name. "You're a shirt." She turns around to address everyone.

"Ok, guys, let's go." And with a blow of the whistle I'm introduced into Sue Sylvester's soccer drills of hell (patent pending).

For the next 2 hours it's nothing ball control drills, step/agility drills, running none stop, heading and kicking the ball. All while being yelled out random things by coach. As we're finishing off the last of our push ups (well the team is. I think I died an hour ago so I'm just lying on the ground wishing for death to come), coach is yelling "You think this is hard? Try being waterboarded!"

"At ease, gentleman." And with that the torture ends and we all stand up. "I've seen a lot of energy and commitment out there today. And that makes a coach proud. Now I want to split us up into first and second string. You second-stringers don't take it too hard. You're just as much apart of this team as the first-stringers. Apart from of course, playing the same part…and the being a winner part."

She grabs the yellow second-string jerseys and starts reading off the names of the second stringers "Williams." A jersey gets chunked. "Donner." Another jersey "Rutherford." The jersey hits that black kid who was standing next to next to me from before. "Chang." The jersey hits the Asian guy, and she grabs the last yellow jersey. Walks up to me. And says, "Fabray. Second-string. The rest of you congratulations. First-stringers. Now hit the showers! Most of you reek with the stench of failure."

I walk with the guys to the locker room feeling disappointed. It isn't until I hear someone say "Shower time." When I realize what's about to happen.

"Shower time?" I turn around and Puck and Artie are already in towels, and I bump into them while trying to find an escape route. Then someone hands me a towel, and I'm about to freak out. Until I hear my saviors voice the one coach Sylvester.

"Fabray! No shower for you."

"OK" I quickly drop the smile from my face.

"Principal Schuester wants to see you in his office."

"Uh-huh." I tell her, toss her my towel, and high tail it out of the locker room before she changes her mind.

**-(Principal Schuester's office)-**

As I'm sitting in Principal Schuester's officer wanting for him to come in, I start to take off the Ace wrap bounding me. I mean there's only one reason for me to get called into the principal's office. "I'm over. It's done. They know." I let out a sigh of relief when it loosens then I notice the filing cabinet. "Quinton's file." Maybe I can seal it. I stealthly creep over to the cabinet, open it, and search for the file. When I see the biggest one is his I wonder if it could be any bigger.

As I'm about to go through it, I hear the door open and in walks the principal. I quickly shirt the drawer and try to make a dash back to my chair, but I'm pulled back to the cabinet by my ace wrap that got stuck in the drawer.

"Mr. Fabray."

I turn around and lean on the cabinet trying to look as innocent as possible.

He sets down the toilet plunger he had and introduces himself. "William Schuester," he bows while saying "headmaster." And resumes his journey towards me.

"So very pleased to meet you. So very, very pleased."

I sling my jersey to hide the thing holding me to the cabinet and shake his hand. "Hello, sir. Heard you wanted to see me." I say in a charming voice.

"I'd like to say welcome. Welcome to McKinley." He starts singing. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome. Welcome to Mc-Kin-ley." He says finishing the song. "I just wanted to have you in to say welcome. See how you're doing."

I try to covertly yank the ace bandage out of the drawer again, and reply, "Yeah, I'm doing great, you know? Just…busy being a guy."

"Being a guy yeah." He turn to the cabinet. "Let's take a look at your file Quinton. And…seems to be stuck." He struggles to try and get the drawer open so I use the distraction to help and slam my fist into the drawer and it pops open. "There we go. All right. Ok, well." He grabs my file while I try and stuff the ace wrap into my sweatshirt and fix my hair.

"Ok you're busted."

I turn around to face him, freaked out.

"I know you don't want to sit her and talk to the headmaster. But I won't take no for an answer." He points to his chair. "Now have a sit in the headmaster's chair. Come on, have a sit."

I slowly make my way over to the chair not quite believing this guy is for real.

"So Quinton Fabray.' He says sitting on his desk. "How do you like campus?"

"Beautiful." I say with a smile

"You've been inspired by the charcoal black and candy apple red?" He questions and grabs the McKinley crest from the front of his desk.

"You know it." I reply and knock on the crest.

"Hey!" He yells and gets defensive. "Don't touch it. Ever. Ever. Do not do that." He returns the crest back to its place on the desk then hops onto a chair in fornt of it. "You know, Quinton, I was a transfer student myself once upon a time. Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth." He says in a joking manner. "So I keep a special interest in the transfer students that come to this school.

Uh-Oh I think this could cause trouble.

"Act as a…unofficial big brother. Don't be surprised if I just pop in unannounced form time to time just to check up." He says cheerfully.

"Yeah I look forward to it." I say trying to sound enthused

"Now scoot!" he says and points to the door.

I leave the room in such a hurry I don't notice the petite brunette behind me until I crash into her cause her plus her books to fall.

"Sorry." I immediately say and bend down to help pick up her books.

"It's ok." She assures. "Don't worry about it."

"It's my fault." I tell her and continue to help gather her books.

I hear Principal Schue's door open. "What is….?"

We both turn to look at him standing in his doorway.

"Oh. Getting to know the opposite sex, are we?" He says in an excited voice. "Male-female dynamics. All that sexual tension. It's all part of the high school experience. So continue. Please. But keep it clean, though, ok. Abstinence is key. Abstinence is… The best way to not is to not." He finishes awkwardly and retreats back into his office.

I stare at the closed door in disbelief that someone could really be that weird when I'm brought out of my trance by the giggle of the girl next to me.

"Is she always that friendly?" I ask and grab the last of her books on the floor.

"Are you kidding? That's him being rude." She replies smiling.

"All right," As we both stand back up I notice her shoes, and automatically revert back to being a girl. "Cute shoes."

"You think so?" she replies and looks down at her feet. "I got them at Anthropologie."

"No way! They have shoes there?"

"Oh yeah. Right by the accessories."

"Huh." I then realize guys wouldn't be thinking or questioning things like shoes and Antropologie. So I clear my throat and put on my guy voice. "Here are you books."

She grabs then from me and mutters a thank you.

"Well I guess I'm gonna, you know, go take care of some guy stuff." I say awkwardly.

She gives me a funny look then smiles and nods and says "Ok."

I make yet another quick escape berating myself internally of how much of a loser I am. Guy stuff? Seriously? I couldn't have come up with something smoother. This girl is going to think I'm a freak. But if I had bothered to turn around I would have seen instead of repulsion she actually seemed intrigued by me.


	4. Lunch & more

**-(McKinley High Lunch Room)-**

"There you go. Have a great apple and sandwich." Principal Schue said as he handed me the said items.

I found it a bit weird that the schools headmaster seemed to do a lot of odd jobs around campus, but I figured he was just one of those super involved administrators or whatever. So, I just walked away with my food only to hear him refuse to serve the students after me.

I made a beeline for the guy's table since I didn't know anyone else in the cafeteria. "Hey dudes. Mind if I join?" Placing my tray on their table taking the free chair between Artie and Puck.

"Thanks." I said once I settled down. "So those soccer tryouts were bogus, huh? I mean, second string? Come on, that's ridiculous. Am I right? Am I right?" I asked only to realize that they were staring at me with incredulous looks on their faces. It probably wasn't the best thing to say to them since they all made first string.

"So the game against Carmel, that should be interesting." I said trying to change topics.

"And why would that be interesting?" asked Finn.

"Well my sister goes there, and used to date that tool Jesse St. James."

All the guys start laugh as soon as I say Jesse's name.

"I know him." Responds Finn with a smile. "I made him cry once during a game."

"Wait. That was you?" I remember having to console Jesse after that game.

"Absolutely." Finn says with pride.

"That was so funny." Says Puck.

"Is your sister hot?" Artie asks randomly then turns to look at me.

"Uh….I guess so." I reply not sure how else to answer it, and then throw in, "She has a great personality."

The guys seem immediately turned off by that._ What's wrong with having a great personality?_

Artie looks passed me then cough-says "Incoming." Causing all of us to turn our heads to find out why.

I see the brunette that I bumped into earlier and her friend go up to the counter and lean forward giving us all a nice view. So I said what I thought a guy would say in situations like this.

"Oh, yeah! Check out the booty on that brunette."

"Uh oh." Artie immediately says and turns to see Finn's reaction.

"Don't talk about her that way." Threatens Finn.

"Oh, is that your girlfriend?" I tease.

Artie laughs, "He wishes."

"Until recently she was dating this college guy, but he dumped her. And I hear she's a total mess now, really vulnerable. Confidence, self-esteem is way down." Puck informs me, and I feel my heart go out to her.

"In man words, it's time to pounce." Artie says and moves to high-five Puck.

"Exactly." Puck concurs and completes the high-five.

The next thing I now this creepy guy with a Jew-fro walks past us and sits down next to the brunette. And he gives us a cocky look when he sits down.

I hear Finn mumble he hates the guy.

"Did you know bologna is 38% hoof?" I hear Jew-fro ask the brunette and her friend.

"Thanks, Jacob." The brunette says as she grabs the sandwich from his hands and gives it back to her friend.

"Looks like you got some competition." I teasingly say Finn.

The guys scoff and Finn replies, "It's just Jacob."

"Total geek." Puck adds.

I turn back to look at the girl and see her glance my way with a gloomy look on her face. "She looks so sad. It's heartbreaking."

The guys all stare at me funny so I continue trying to get them to understand. "It…it's just…I can relate, you know? I mean, I just got out of a bad relationship too. I mean you think you know someone. And you realize it's all been a big lie." I start to reminisce of Jesse's and my relationship. "Every touch. Every kiss." I hear chairs being pushed from the table as the guys are running off, so I try to recover. "Plus, you know you can never get chicks to shut up."

"Damn it." I mumble. Me and my big mouth. "All right, guys, catch up with you later." I yell after them and look at my lunch try. HEY someone stole my Pepsi!

**-(Communal boys washroom)-**

I stumble into the boys bathroom and realize it completely empty! I quickly make a dash for the sink and put my stuff down. I start taking off my ace wrap doing a little "I get to take a shower" happy dance. I turn around when I hear a gasp behind me. I stare at Jacob with a deer-in-the-headlights look and cross my arms over my chest hoping he won't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Jacob Ben Israel, dorm director." He says. "Shower shoes are to be worn in the bathroom at all times except when actually in shower!"

I give him a seriously look and roll my eyes. but feel relieved he didn't know my secret.

"Did you not read your Dorm Life pamphlet?" he questions. "It was in your cubby."

I see Finn walk in behind Jacob then slap him in the back of the head with his towel. Jacob immediately falls to his knees in pain. _Serves you right, freak!_

"Wassup, dawg?" I ask

"Yeah. Ok, homey." He waves back at me

I turn to look at the guys on either side of me and realize my dream of showering isn't going to happen tonight. I sigh and grab my bags to make yet another awkward dash out.

"Later." I throw over my shoulder.

"Hey. You forgot…" Finn grabs my ace wrap that I left on the sink in between his fingers. "…this, Coolio" he finishes in a disgusted voice.

I grab it and thank him. "Word, G-Money." And swagger out of the bathroom.

**(Quinn's Dreamland: Soccer field)**

Intense, rough, and dirty game of soccer being played. People are being elbowed and kicked in the face. Coach Sylvester is watching with great interest. Then turns around and yells out.

"Ok, Fabray, you're in!"

I'm sitting on the bench trying to figure out what's going on only to be broken out of my thoughts by another yell.

"Fabray, are you deaf? Come on, let's go!"

I jump off the bench and realize I'm in a giant poofy pink dress. I wonder how I'm suppose to play in this but broken out of my reprieve once again by the coach's yell.

"Get your butt other there! Come on!" I run passed her. "Get out!"

I promptly trip and scurry back up. I'm trying to hold my dress up while I run to give me use of my legs, so I can control the ball in front of me. I look around trying to be alert for dodge the guys who sound like animals and try to literally pounce on me. I get passed them all and I see Jesse in goal eagerly saying "Come on baby. Come on." As he waits me to make my move. I bring my leg back to kick and just as I'm about hit the ball I completely miss and go flying into the air, and then I land hard on my back. The guys all crowd around me to point and laugh. Then I see this giant ball on water fall from the sky and land on me.

I start cough and sit up in bed on to realize the water hitting me wasn't part of my dream.

I hear some guy in a mask say "Rise and shine." Then more guys in masks around me and pick me up off my bed.

I struggle and yell for them to let go but they don't they just carry me into the boys bathroom where all the other soccer newbies are.

"Welcome to hell!" shouts the guy in the mask and cape. The other guys in masks move the flash lights up and down and make tribal noises. Then they start throwing oatmeal at us.

"Gentlemen! Let me present this year's soccer newbies." The guys in the cape says.

Another guys in a mask and toga speaks. "But first you must remove your clothes!"

The other guys around start chanting "Remove your clothes!"

_Crap! I hate hazing. How can I get out of this? I know these guys aren't the smartest, but they're gonna notice some things. _I use the commotion of the yelling the other guys taking the clothes off to drop to my knees and crawl away from everyone. I see a fire alarm and stand up next to it. I check to make sure no one notices me before I pull it. The sprinklers go off and I make a made dash out along with the rest of the guys.

**-(Phone conversation: Kurt at the salon & Quinn on campus) -**

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV for this section**_

"Hello. My life sucks." Kurt says answering his phone and sitting down at his station.

"I'm done!" Quinn tells him looking around making sure no one is paying attention to her.

"What?" Kurt questions

"Everyone thinks I'm a loser deviant. I'll never even see the field against Carmel. And I smell so bad I'm repulsing people." Quinn lists and then opens the collar of her shirt to smell herself then recoils in disgust.

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror while listening to Quinn's continuing complaints, and sweeps his bangs to the side fixing his hair.

"Pick me up, take me home and make sure I never do anything like this again."

"Look, Q, I don't know what to tell you about the whole soccer team…" Kurt starts snapping his fingers and getting excited as an idea hits him. "…but as for the social stuff, I got an idea."

"You do?" Quinn says interested.

"Yeah. We're going to show everybody the man you really are." Kurt replies then slaps a man's hand away hand away from his hair when they try to touch it.

"How are we going to do that?"

Kurt tells her the plan then tells her to meet at the Auditorium (the local diner and hang out spot for the school) after she has clean herself up. And thus they would begin their plan to make her popular.

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying the story. If anyone is wondering where the Faberry action is it won't happen until towards the end of the story.

So as lame as this sounds but reviews do encourage people to publish faster.


	5. Plans & Partners

So this story should be in Quinn's POV unless stated otherwise. It should be pretty obvious, but I just want to make sure.

Also review do led to happy writes. happy writers = faster updates (wink, wink. nudge, nudge)

* * *

**-(outside the Auditorium)-**

When I fianlly get to the Auditorium I'm anxious to say the least. This is my last shot to get an in with the guys on the team. I try to calm my nerves by taking deep breaths waiting for Kurt to call me in, but it's not really working. I hear my phone beep as my signal that all is a go. I pull open door, and realized there was on turning back now. _Here goes nothing._

**-(The Auditorium)-**

Walking in I see two little kids about to run passed me so I figure it would be cool greet them and said, "High-five." Raising my hands for the to slap it, but the just ignored her. "Nice." I say trying to play to off, and observe her surroundings. "Foxy mama," I compliment the girl who walks by me.

I look around and spot the guys quietly talking to themselves then spread out around the table and avoid eye contact with me as I approach.

"What's up?" I greet only to be meet back with unenthusiastic mumbles of greetings from the guys. I notice Kurt signal for one of the girls make their entrance out of the corner of my eye.

All of a sudden I see Brittany sexily strutting her way over wearing strappy black heels, a _tiny_ denim skirt, and a white crop motorcycle jacket showing off her abs. I let out a grin and relax a bit. _Thank God I have hot friends!_

"Hey Quinn." Brittany says happily and give a little moan when she throws her arms over my shoulders pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, Brittany." I reply sticking my hand on her lower back (no way I'm grabbing her butt with Santana around). I give the guys a smirk as I turn us around and then lean against the wood separating the booths. "Hey girl. How you doing baby?" I ask turn my attention back to Brittany.

"Not the same without you." Brittany says lightly grabbing either side of my cheeks with her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry." I say nonchalantly. "New school. New babe pool."

"I miss you, Quinn." Brittany says grabbing my hands to play with them. "I've been thinking about you a lot." Brit and I take a quick glance to the guys to see if they're buying it. When we see they're leaning forward listening with great interest, Brittany lays it on thick.

"Especially at night." She says in a husky voice.

"Sweet."

"And late."

"Even better."

Brittany whispers into my ear that Artie asking the guys if she is saying to her is actually happening and that Finn seems to be in disbelief also. So, Brit goes in for the kill of the bittersweet farewell like Kurt told her.

"Oh, Quinn." She moans out next to my ear then releases a sigh as she pulls away from me. "It was really great to see you, Quinn. Call me anytime." And she leans in for a kiss.

I press two fingers to my lips and press them against hers. She maybe trying to help out my rep, but I know Santana wouldn't hesitate to beat me up, even though they're "not exclusive".

Brittany sighs and just before she walks away turns and pulls me into a real kiss. "Sorry," she say as she pulls away leaving me in a state of shock. "I just wanted one real kiss before I left." With that she turn and walks away.

"I'd tap that." I say after having regained my senses; leaning a bit to check her out. _God I hope Santana didn't see that kiss. But Brittany was totally the one who started it._ "Women." I scoff to the guys and see them murmur in agreement.

"Quinton. Is that you?" I hear Santana call from behind and I immediately stand up straight. _Oh crap!_ Kurt must have called her in after Brittany walked away.

I turn around to see Santana in a simple but hot purple and orange summer dress that really played off her skin tone nicely.

"Hey what's going on, Santana? I ask giving her a hug and I hear the guys wondering who she is from behind me.

"Nothing." She replies cheekily. "I mean, our school lost its top gun, Quinn Fabray."

"Well, a time comes for a man to move along, Santana." I say while casually leaning back and bringing her with me. I throw my arm around her as she leans in closer.

"I know, Quinn." Santana says with a pout. "In the end I wasn't woman enough for you."

"No you weren't." I say to her giving her a confused look. _This is not something she would ever say. I mean Santana Lopez saying she's not woman enough to anyone? That's ridiculous._

"And that's just something I'll always have to live with. It just hurts that's all." She whines.

"Love is pain." I say realizing Kurt must have come up with her lines.

She forcefully grabs me by my sides and shoves me back. And there is the Santana I know.

"Just know I'll ever forget you, Quinn. Ever! Never!" She says over dramatically and pulls me into a bone crushing hug and whispers into my ear. "You're lucky I care enough about your ass to even have said this lame shit, and B has always wanted to kiss you so I'm gonna let that one slide...this time. But if I catch you trying to mack on my girl again I'm gonna go all Lime Heights on your ass got it?" I nod. "Good," she say, "now I'm gonna turn around and you're gonna tap my fine ass like I know you've always wanted to." With that she releases me with another subtle shove and turns around and waits.

I'm disoriented for a second before realize she wants me to slap her butt not actually _tap it_. Not wanting to anger her, I do it and hear her walk away in fake tears.

"Needy." I tell the guys as I pull up my pants and walk away.

_**3rd person POV**_

"Ok. We might need to do a little reevaluating here." Finn tells the guys.

"Yeah." Artie concurs.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Puck says cockily to the black girl about to pass their table ignoring the other guys' conversation.

"Ew…What? What are you, hitting on me?" Mercedes stops and asks in disgust.

"I was just…" Puck says all of a sudden losing confidence trying to explain.

"'I was just..'" Mercedes snips back and Finn tries to hold in his laughter.

"Ok, let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now." Mercedes sasses. "Girls with bootys like mine don't talk to guys with hair cuts like yours….or faces." She adds are an after thought.

Finn is full out laughing at Puck now.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend Quinton Fabray. Have you seen him?" Mercedes continues.

Puck looks really uncomfortable from the verbal beat down he just got, and Finn quits laughing, scoffs in disbelief that yet another one of Quinn's girlfriends was here and points the girl to the back of the restaurant.

Mercedes looks up and sees the back of Quinn and yells out for her.

Kurt immediately stands up and tells Quinn the obvious. "Not good. Don't let her get too close, she'll recognize you."

"What am I going to do?" Quinn whispers out harshly as Kurt makes a run for it.

_**Quinn's POV**_

Some friend he is I think as I stare at his retreating back.

"Quinn!" I hear Mercedes say from behind me.

So I grabbed to closest thing to me which were two drink pitchers to hide my face.

"Keep away from me!" I tell her from behind the pitchers and slowly back again.

"I beg your pardon?" she says stalking towards me.

"Pretty ladies." I say to the girls as I place the pitchers on their table. "Ok, don't come any closer, Mercedes." I declare and quickly grab one of the menus from the hostess to put in front of my face. "It's over!"

Someone grabs the menu back from me so I throw my hands in front of my face and turn around again looking for an escape route.

"Quinton!" Mercedes shouts hot in pursuit. "What are you talking about!"_ God some girls just can't get it through their heads.  
_

" I don't want to talk to you! Crazy." I tell her ducking and weaving hands in front of my face so she won't recognize me.

"Quinton, come back here."

Why does this girl not get the message I wonder as I make a beeline for the bar. I cut in between a couple then force them back together once I get passed them.

"You're hot, Mercedes. Smoking hot." I toss back to her.

"Come here." She says to me while trying to scurry over. "Get! Get! Get!" she yells at the people in her way.

I glance back and see she has almost caught up to me, so I run behind the bar.

"But there are plenty of hot girls out there."

"Come back here."

"And the truth is, you have absolutely nothing else to offer." I say and make a grab for the tall stack of pizza boxes the guy in front of me has. I shove it into her arms. "And when my eyes are closed, I see you for what you truly are, which is ugly!" I declare. "We are done!"

She drops the pizza boxes and screams in frustration and stomps out.

Everyone in the restaurant is cheering for me, and I feel Finn grab me from behind and congratulate me and Artie call me the man.

"What's wrong with you guys. Scoot over and make some room for the man." Tells the guys.

I give Kurt a covert low-five as he passes by me and sit down next to Artie.

Finn calls me his idol and we shake on it. I inwardly smile.

**-(McKinley the next day)-**

Thank God for the high school gossip mill because the next day on my way to class everyone is congratulate me. They're even clapping as I head up the stairs.

"Hey Quinn." Says this one girl as she passes me.

"Lovelies." I acknowledge.

"Holla at cha boy." I say passing more people._ Being a dude is so easy.  
_

"Can you get out of my way right now!" I hear someone frantically say a little bit behind me.

When I turn around I see an anxious Artie.

"I need your advices. I got lady troubles." He says.

I pat him on the back and say, "I'm here for you bro, I got a lifetime of knowledge." And smirk at the double meaning of my phrase.

**-(Biology Class)-**

"How long did you date that girl anyway?" Finn questions.

"Too long. Ball and freaking chain, man." I joke, but think that Quinton really did date her for too long. But before I can continue, I'm interrupted by my phone blasting out _Barbie Girl_.

Oh crap, I think. I really should have changed that. And the guys just look at me weird, so I cover by saying it was Jesse and she wouldn't quit bugging me. For once it my life, I was thankful Jesse had a girl name.

Finn immediately starts freaking out when he sees someone walk in. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. She's in our class." And he tried to duck behind his hand.

I turn to glance in the direction he was just looking at and see it's the brunette he liked from lunch.

"Dude, quit blushing. That's lame." I say poking fun at him. Amused that one tiny girl could turn this giant into a bumbling idiot.

"Shut up. I'm not blushing." Finn growls at me.

"Everyone, please take a slip and read off the name of your lab partner." The teacher tells us as she walks by with a jar full of names.

"Tina Cohen-Chang." Finn reads after he unfolds his paper.

I see Artie look disappointed after he unfolds his paper right when Finn says who he got.

"You've got to be kidding me." Finn mumbles when she spots Tina.

I slap his hand and tell him to be nice.

"Yeah." Artie agrees. "She got a little something-something." Giving Tina a once over.

"Yeah, a stutter and Goth gear." Puck laughs.

I roll my eyes at how immature that boy could be and I finally read off the name of my lab partner.

"Rachel Berry." I say with a raised eyebrow and look around to see who it could be.

I see the girl Finn's been crushing over and that I bumped into give me a nod, smile and wave.

That must be her I think and wave back.

"You know her?" Finn demands.

"I talked to her for like a second."

"About what? She gave you the nod."

"Yeah she did a good one too." Artie says.

"She gives good nods." Puck chimes in. _Seriously good nods?_

"OK, could everybody calm down?" I tell them.

"I can't believe you got her as a lab part….switch with me." Finn says while trying to grab the slip of paper with her name from my hands.

"I can't. I said her name out loud." I tell him as a struggle away and grab my stuff to head over to meet Rachel.

"Some guys just walk in the light, you know?" I hear Puck tell Finn as I walk away.

"Hello, again." Rachel greets happily.

"Hello," I reply as I set my stuff down. "I don't think we introduced ourselves before. I'm Quinn." And extend my hand for her to shake.

"Rachel."

I hear Tina stutter out she was going to be the best lab partner Finn as ever had, and hear him stutter back a reply. I really hope he is nice to her.

"I've gotta be completely honest." I say as I'm leaning closer to her some no one else can hear. "I whole dissecting thing kinda freaks me out. So, I think you may have to take the reins on this one."

She looks at me and smiles, "Wow. Most guys would never admit that."

"Oh crap, you're right." _Why do I have to be so freaked out by dissections?_ She's going to think I'm a pansy.

"No, don't worry." She quickly assures and places her hand on mine for emphases. "I think it's refreshing."

"You do?" I asked surprised and she just continues smiling that mega-watt smile and nods her head yes.

"No paper near the Bunsen burner." I hear to the side of me and see Jacob grab one of my sheets of paper.

I make a grab for it, but Rachel gets to it first.

"Wait." I tell her trying to grab it back before she can fully open it.

"What's this? Poems?" she asks and pulls to toward her chest to keep it away from me.

"Lyrics. They're umm…my old stuff." I manage to spit out. I don't even know why I brought that stuff with me. I only write that stuff when I'm bored and listening to Quinton compose new melodies.

"Wake up, I've been waiting for you." She trails off. "These are really good. So honest." She says with sincerity.

"Uh…thanks." I manage to stutter out. I feel like a complete doofus as she stares at me intently.

"I write songs too, Rachel." Jacob says.

"Really, Jacob? That's wonderful." She says brushing him off.

"Check it out." And he starts singing the creepiest most stalker song ever.

"I see you through your window. While I'm standing on the tree outside."

We both turn away from him trying to not laugh in his face at the ridiculousness of it all...and some of the creepyness

And thank goodness when class finally begins.


	6. Falling into Place

So a couple people have mentioned the story was getting boring being copied straight from the movie, and I agree it is. So I'm now starting to deviate from the movie a bit now. I added my own little Quinn & Rachel scene and Brittany, Santana, Quinn scene in this. But again, a majority of this story will come from the movie. Scenes will start getting altered more towards then end to incorporate the Faberry storyline, and stuff may get added if you guys like what I've done.

I hope what I did add comes off authentic.

Will you please let me know?

* * *

**-(McKinley Prep School)-**

After class let out, Finn roughly grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me over to a set of chairs nearby.

"Sit." He commanded and pushed me into a chair. He moved to take the seat across from me. "Did you say anything about me?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"No, was I suppose to?"

"Come on. This is perfect." He says sounding and looking like a kid on Christmas. "You get to spend an hr with her every other day. You can convince her to go out with me."

"Dude, she had that option for like 3 ½ years." I tell him. _He really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. How could I actually influence someone into dating him?_

"Ok, I'll tell you what. You do this for me. I'll work with you on your soccer. I'll make you good enough to make first string."

Damn him for bringing up a really good bargaining chip.

"By the Carmel game?" I question.

"Absolutely."

"Ok, yeah. You got yourself a deal." I tell him. _How hard could it actually be to convince Rachel to go out with him? I mean I'm a girl, so I know all the tricks right?_

"You the man." Finn say and fist bumps me.

"Yes, I am."

And thus began a string of one-on-one practices with Finn. We worked on everything from my agility to the best way to kick. The most frustrating part was when Finn was trying to teach me the scissor kick. I mean there's only so many times a person can land on there back before they become extremely sore and frustrated.

During this time, Rachel and I were getting to know one another better in lab. I discovered she's in our school's glee club called New Directions. I had to have her repeat the name when I thought she said the club was called 'Nude Erections.' All those extra practices were really zapping my energy. The club is also headed by Mr. Schue, yet another one of his old jobs. Rachel has told me she has two gay dads and that she was going to be the next Barbara Streisand.

I could tell Finn was getting a bit impatient with me not bringing him up to Rachel during lab. I just waved him away after he distracted me and caused our solution to over flow. It hadn't even been a week since our agreement. Doesn't he know laying groundwork takes time?

With all the extra practices Finn and I have been doing, I was getting really good. Also, Finn and I were starting to be able to predict one another's moves during scrimmages making us a pretty badass duo. After I scored my first goal in practice, I high-fived Artie and started dancing which caused a domino affect of everyone dancing after they scored. It was actually pretty entertaining, and some of the alternates like Mike and Matt had fairly smooth moves. And as for Finn, someone who seems so graceful on the soccer field is the most awkward dancer ever. After a particularly impressive goal, I got so into dancing I didn't notice coach Sylvester stalk up behind me. It wasn't until I noticed the guys were no longer dancing with me that I dared turn around to see who I was dancing with. When I saw a scary Sue Sylvester glaring down at me I tried to recover and walk away coolly. Yeah that didn't happen. She immediately threw me in the center of a keep away circle.

Everything was going fine during keep away, as the guys were casually kicking the ball back and forth. It wasn't until Artie tried to cross the ball to the other side of the circle did things get weird. I hit me square below the belt. I heard the guys grimace and remembered in was suppose to hurt me. So I grabbed myself and yelled, "Oh! For the love of God! It burns."

To which I was meet with the reply from coach, "If you think that's hard, try escaping from a Russian prison with a shoe string and a Swiss army knife! That's hard!" And walked away. Everyone took this as a signal that practice was for for the day.

As everyone was making there way over to the locker room to shower and grab their stuff, I told Finn that I was just going to run some extra laps around the field just as extra practice. He shrugged and made his way to the locker rooms. While it was true that I was going to run, it was also the best way to avoid having to go to the locker room with the guys and sit around waiting for them to head to the showers for me to escape.

**-(Outside by the Athletics building)-**

After I finished my extra laps, I figured it was safe to head into the locker room to grab my stuff. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going to engrossed in dribbling the ball between my feet when I bumped into Rachel.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say quickly grabbing her to steady her as the soccer ball rolls away. "It's seems like we're always meeting like this." She gives me a funny look. "You know me bumping into you."

"It appears we do." She said after a moment of contemplation. "You know you don't have to fake running into me if you want to talk Quinton." Giving me a coy smile.

"It really was an accident. Where are you headed anyway?" I ask her taking in her appearance for the first time. It was a bit weird not to see her in her uniform with a short skirt and knee highs, but in pink tank top and gray shorts.

"If that's the story you want to stick to." She smirks. "And if you must know, I'm headed to the gym to work on the elliptical. I maintain a healthy exercise regiment that involves working out twice a day for a one-hour period. What about you? What are you doing besides 'accidentally' running into me?"

"We someone is full of herself." I say with a grin. "It really was an accident. I was just headed back to the locker room after running some extra laps." I point to the locker room entrance a couple doors behind her.

She blushes when she realizes we really did run into each other by chance. "Oh sorry. I guess I can be a little full of myself, and with Jacob who stalks me whenever I run into people a lot I just kinda let my imagination run wild with me." Rachel rambled. "Wait, extra laps? You aren't in trouble are you? Is coach Sylvester making you run extra because you're new? You know I can get my gay dads to call the ACLU if you're being treated unfairly…"

"Relax Rachel." I cut her off before she goes into a rant. "I just ran the extra laps because I'm trying to get to be first string by the Carmel game. I want to show Coach Sylvester I'm willing to put in the extra time." I say with a smile. She's actually pretty cute when she rambles. _Wait where did that come from?_ "Also I would hardly call bumping into someone twice a lot."

"I suppose you are correct about two times not being very many, but I'm very proud of you that you're willing to dedicate extra time to practice to achieve something you love. I understand since I devote much of my free time to advancing my singing career toward my inevitable dream of being a star on Broadway. But I do not have enough time to give with the details of my future I'm to get a proper work out in my allotted time frame. So I shall let you go now. I'll see you around, Quinton."

"It's Quinn." I tell her with a charming smile. "And yes you will see me around."

Once Rachel is out of sight, I grab my ball and head inside to locker room. Soon I'm taking off my gear, throwing it in my bag, and slipping on a pair of flip-flops. On my way out of the locker room, I see a familiar pair who are joined together by the pinkies.

"S? B?" I call out to my friends when I see them leaving Coach Sylvester's office. "What are you doing here?" I ask them when they reach me.

"Hey Q!" Brittany says with her usual amount of happiness. "We were just looking for you. Weren't we San?"

"Ok, but why were you just in coach's office?"

"Because we told her about our team at Carmel being cut and we wanted to join hers." Santana says with a smirk.

"What! What did she say?"

"She called Coach Tanaka a sexist genetic freak of a nature that should never be allowed to reproduce for fear that it would cause horrific mutations that would devastate the population. Then she told us to suit up and meet everyone on the soccer pitch tomorrow for practice." She says with ease.

I stared at her in disbelief. _Why am I pretending to be my brother if I could have just asked?_

"San, I think you broke her." Whispered Brittany then poked me when I hadn't moved in over a minute.

Santana finally deciding to have pity one me told me the truth. "Relax Q, I was just joking about us joining the team. The league doesn't allow girls according to the manual. We were actually here to visit you when Sue called us into her office after seeing Brit's Carmel shirt." Only Brittany would infiltrate another school wearing a rival schools shirt, but that's one of her lovable quirks. "She then demanded to know what the enemy was doing on her territory. So we explained everything to her."

"Wait, you don't mean EVERYTHING do you?" I asked about to have an aneurysm.

"Where we not suppose to?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Oh my God! I'm so dead. Now I'll get kicked off the team for sure. And they're probably going to call my parents." I say while starting to have a panic attack.

"Breathe Blondie!" Santana yells at me and grabs my shoulders. "Ok in, out. Just breathe." I feel the tension slowly leave me.

"We didn't tell her about your…situation."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that to begin with?"

"I like to see you squirm." Santana states with an evil smile. "But we are spies for Sue now."

"Her spies?"

"Yeah. We just report to back to her on what Carmel is doing. She's confident you guys are going to beat them since she quote 'Doesn't coach failures or mouth-breathers, but you can never underestimate the enemy.' It's something she learned during the war of whatever."

Well, it sounds like something coach would do….and say based on the impression I have of her so far. She's like an omniscient being and I guess this is how.

"So is their another reason you came to visit other then trying to give me a heart-attack?"

"Yep." Brittany says as she grabs my arm and leads me towards the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell me or just continue to kidnap me?"

"You can't kidnap the willing." Santana points out.

"Be nice S. We're having a spa night at Queso Kurt."

"Casa, Brit." Santana corrects and Brittany just shrugs. "Kurt thought you could use a facial or two after hanging out with all these guys for the past week. And from the looks of it….He's right."

"Hey!" I protest, but realize she's probably right. I'd been getting up at 4:30 every morning to grab a quick shower. I didn't dare spend too long in there in case a random guy wandered in. Plus all the naked guys I had to see in the locker room just made me feel dirty. Puck has NO modesty at all. He'll just take off his towel right in front of me. Ew! I really do need this spa night.

"Oh also Q."

"Yeah S?"

"You totally owe me and Brit for saving your scrawny ass by pretending to be your girlfriends."

"I take it you already have something in mind?" I grimace thinking she probably wants me to do something that will humiliate me for her own sick pleasure. I would question why we're friends if I knew I wouldn't do the same thing to her if our role were reversed. It's just the way our friendship works.

"Not yet. Just wanted to remind you." She says with some perverse pleasure as we reach her car. "Now hop in." She gives me a playful shove. "Kurt's probably waiting on us and I don't want to hear another rant about how we shouldn't make him wait b/c he's doing us a favor or some BS like that. Even though it's his idea to have these spa days." And with that we peel out of the parking lot not noticing a pair of brown eyes watching us as we do.

**-(Jacob's Room)- 3****rd**** person POV-**

"It's just not fair, Sandy." Jacob whines while lying on his bed. "I wait 3 years for Rachel, and some transfer student comes in and suddenly she's acting like some…obsessed, love-struck teenager." He finishes turning to admire his pillowcase that had Rachel's face printed on it.

"I'm not going to take that lying down, Sandy!" He declares and jumps off the bed walking over to Sandy's (his tarantula) container. "Yeah I know. You're absolutely right. I'll do some digging. I'll find out what it is, and I'll nip his chances with Rachel right in the bud." Jacob finishes excitedly. A plan forming in his perverted little brain.

"What's that? Oh yeah, sure. A walk. Sorry." He tells Sandy while lifting him out of his container. "Oh Rachel Berry." He exhales," You will be mine." Looking lovingly at the stalker wall of photos of her.

* * *

Also I might (probably) slow down on the updates b/c I have to study for a final that I have next week. Plus this will give me extra time to figure out what I'm doing with the Santana & Brittany story line if you guys like it. And again if you do like it what should the favor be that Quinn has to do for Brittany and Santana? Give me some ideas. I want this to be enjoyable for everyone.


	7. Laying the groundwork

Yeah so here's the next chapter. We're about halfway done now. I added another Faberry scene and Brittana scene. Hope you guys like them. Again please let me know.

* * *

**-(McKinley Prep School: Outside)-**

"Hello," I say coolly answering my phone.

Kurt was right. I really did need that girls/spa night last night. I haven't felt this relaxed since before I started this whole thing.

"Miss me?" Quinton says over the phone.

"What's going on?" It's good to hear from him.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I just have a bit of a cold," I fake a cough and then resume talking in my normal voice. "So..I'm still a bit phlegmy."

"Did you call the school?"

"Yeah I did," I lie to him looking around campus. "It's all taken care of. Just make sure you're back by the 12th."

"It was so cool," he says excitedly moving on to a new topic. "We went on a couple of days early, and the crowd flipped for us. They wanted an encore, so we did one of our songs acoustically. They went nuts for our lyrics."

All while he was talking, I kept messing with my wig. God this thing is so itchy sometimes. Maybe I can call Kurt for some tips to fix that.

"Oh, that's so cool," I told Quinton once he finished. I could hear the happiness in his voice. I'm so glad things are working out for him.

"And you were right about Mercedes." Finally he agrees with me. Maybe he so go overseas more often. "She's history."

"Ah, she really is, isn't she?" I smirk, if only he knew. Man this wig itches! And I continue to shift if up and down my head trying to get it into a comfortable position.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." I hang up and go back to adjusting my wig.

"Trouble with your wig, Fabray?" I hear causing me to look up in fear at Mr. Schuester.

What was he doing here anyway? I look at the stuff he just set down. Window washing? Don't we have a custodial staff? Why can't he just be one of those normal uninvolved educators? Oh I should probably respond.

"No, I actually….I have a scalp condition." I finish lamely.

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. I really do. It's really acting up during the…" I say trying to convince him…and myself.

"No, you don't." He accuses and sighs. "You've got male pattern baldness. Scoot over kiddo." He pats my knee to signal to scoot. "I don't know if you've realized, but recently I've started to thin out myself." He says and sits down.

I stare at his shiny baldhead and he takes this as a sign to continue.

"I used to have a lush head of curls. And when I started to lose it, I tried all the creams and butters. But, I still can't seem to stop Mother Nature's vindictive fury, and neither can you. There's gonna be a time when you'll have to come out of the closet and just accept yourself for who you are."

Are we still talking about hair? Doesn't the closet have to do with being gay? I mean I'm not in the closet. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Lord knows that's where Santana lives. And then there's Rachel. _Wait where did that come from?_ Well her dads are gay….. I mean I'm probably just making connections. Yeah that's what I'm doing.

"A baldy or at least that's what Sue always likes to remind me of daily. You know…now that I think about it I didn't start losing my hair until after she joined the faculty. And she was the one who gave me all those creams and butters…." Mr. Schue trailed of. The remembering I was still there resumed his speech, "But it's going to be all right, ok? Oh and between you and me, chicks dig it." And he makes these weird dying cat noises that I assume are suppose to be growls.

"Hang ten." He says as she high-fives me and leaves.

That wasn't awkward at all.

**-(Biology)-**

"Hi Rachel," Jacob starts and thrusts a 'Lost Pet' poster over the frog we were dissecting. "I don't want you to be worried, but Sandy's missing."

"Oh, no!" Rachel says sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. If you see him, don't feed him. He has an irritable bowel," He warns.

"Yeah, because that would be my first instinct. To feed the tarantula," she says with a laugh then gives me a knowing smile.

Rachel really should laugh more, I think with a smile. A movement on to the side catches my eye, and I see Finn give me a sad little wave. I should probably keep up with my end of the agreement. He really has been helping me improve with my soccer skills.

I clear my throat to catch Rachel's attention and try to be casual. "Here's a wild idea. Have you ever thought of going out with Finn Hudson?" I gesture between the two of them. "I see that." I tell her with fake confidence.

Finn then bits his lower lip trying to look sexy when he sees Rachel looking his way. But in all honesty, its not helping his cause at all. It's making him look like a giant 5 year old who did something wrong and was about to be scolded.

"Finn?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"Yeah."

"No."

Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yeah?"

"No!" she says forcefully and ends with a laugh and dazzling smile. "I mean, he's good looking and everything, but he's just not my leading man. It takes a lot more then looks to fill that role."

"I don't know. I think there may be more to him then you think there is." I tell her honestly.

"Ok, so you're telling me he's not just another dumb jock who wants to hook-up with me so he can brag about it to his chromosomally challenged friends, but too….."

"Insecure to treat you as an equal?" I finish for her thinking about Jesse.

"Exactly."

"Tell me about it."

"You know I think you're the first guy at this school who hasn't tried anything with me." Rachel says with a relieved smile and another little laugh.

I manage to giggle out, "Trust me. You're not my type." What a ludicrous thought….but is it?

Her face falls immediately after the words leave my mouth. "Well, why not? I mean you're not dating anyone. I mean I heard you dumped that one girl at The Auditorium, but then again I saw you walk away with those girls the other day. Not that I'm stalking you or anything. I just saw you getting into a car with them. And I'm rambling again please say something."

I frown and feel a bit disappointed that she's no longer smiling and I'm the reason she isn't. And what girls is she talking about? I didn't leave with anyone. Unless she means…..

"You mean Brittany and Santana? They're just my friends from Carmel. And to answer you're first question, you know, it's just…I don't think of you in that way." I don't? Right? "We're friend you know." I say out loud just to reassure myself that that's all we are. "You're one of the few people here that I feel comfortable around," I finish honestly.

"I feel the same way about you." Rachel breathes out with hope in her eyes.

"Good. Then take my advice. Go out with Finn."

"I'll consider it."

"So what is that exactly?" I point to something in the frog we were dissecting trying to get back to the assignment.

"Um," Rachel leans over to get a better look. "I think that's the spleen."

"Huh." I manage to say before I promptly pass out.

**-(Nurses Office)-**

"Gah," I moan out in pain as I slowly regain consciousness. "What happened?' I ask to myself trying to remember.

"You passed out during lab. Finn carried you here much to my protest. You could have had a serious neck injury caused by the fall and him carrying you could have caused further damage." I hear a familiar voice tell me. Startling me out of my thoughts . "But you weren't kidding when you said dissections 'freak you out' were you?"

I duck my head to try and hid my blush. It's times like these where I miss my long hair. I can't believe I actually passed out.

"There's no reason to feel ashamed, Quinn. Some people just can't handle things like blood or dissecting things. I actually find it rather endearing. We at least in the aspect that it shows not all guys have to me 'macho' that they have vulnerabilities. The whole fainting part be unfortunate in times of great crisis, but with time I'm confident you can over come your problem. You don't want to be a doctor do you? Because I'm not sure if that is the wisest choice in professions for you."

"Thanks Rachel," I mumble out. "And don't worry I don't plan on being a doctor. How long was I out for anyway?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Oh, well at least it wasn't that long. And you waited with me the whole time?"

"Yes. I felt it was my duty as your lab partner, but most importantly your friend to make sure you received the proper medical attention. Plus I know I wouldn't want to wake up by myself."

"You didn't have to do that. I know how you like to stick to your schedules."

"I wanted to, " she assures.

"Well thanks," I say with a smile and see her face light up as well. "I should probably be going though. Finn and I have a practice scheduled in less than an hour."

"Are you sure that is the wisest decision, Quinn? I mean you just passed out. I wouldn't want you to relapse by putting too much strain on your body so soon."

"I fine Rachel," I say standing up to prove my point. "Come on I'll walk you back to your dorm." And I offer her my elbow. She stares at me still not completely convinced, but promptly puts her arm through mine.

"Thank you kind sir," she says playfully and gives me a little nudge.

**-(Quinn and Finn's Room)-**

"Ok. Who's you're daddy?" I ask as I breeze into the room.

"Huh?" Finn asks looking up at me from his homework in confusion.

"I got her to agree to consider you. You're halfway in!"

Finn lets out an excited grunt. "Ah, ok, so should I ask her out?"

"No. You don't want to freak her out. You gotta have a casual conversation with her first. Hello!" I tell him and his face falls like I just told him I ran over his puppy. "Why do I get the feeling you don't do this very often?"

"Man. I just…I'm not really good at talking to girls," he sighs.

"Why you're hot?" Hey I have eyes!

"What?" He stares at me freaked out.

"You know," I clear my throat, "You're an appealing guy…man….guy-man." I really need to learn to think before I speak.

"Look, I don't know. I just always say the wrong thing." I can totally see that. He may be hot, but he's not exactly the most intellectual guy out there.

"Ok, All right. Come on. Lets get up," I say rising up from the bed. If he can improve my soccer skills, I can improve his flirting skills or lack there of. "I want you to try something. I'll act like a girl, and you're going to talk to me."

"Ew. Do I have to?"

"Yes! Because I'm Quinn," I say in my normal voice and stand in my favorite hands on hips position. "Finn," I say extending my hand, "nice to meet you."

"That was creepy," Finn exclaimed, "you really just sounded like a girl just then."

"I used to imitate my sister a lot. I got really good at it," I tell him skirting passed the subject. "Come on. And get up!"

"Ask me some questions," I instruct him as I pull him to his feet, "and if the chemistry is right, things will just start flowing."

"Questions about what?" He asks trying not to laugh at the ridiculous of the situation.

"Anything! Ask me if I like…." What's something Finn would be able to talk about besides soccer? "Cheese." I smile. Of course, all guys like food. I've witnessed for the last week the way guys eat well inhale food and it's not pretty. Having to witness Puck trying to eat/suck out the center of his muffin by placing two straws in it will stay with you.

"Um, ok. Do you like cheese?" Finn laughs out.

"Why yes I do. My favorites Gouda," I reply in my normal voice and place the top part of my hand under my chin in a cute gesture.

"I like Gouda too," he laughs out again.

"See?"

"See what?"

"We're flowing."

"We're talking about cheese."

"So what? Flow is flow," I say while slapping him on the shoulder. He really needs to learn to see these things if he ever hopes to get a girlfriend let alone Rachel.

"What?" He then gets distracted and looks down. "What's that?"

I follow his gaze down and see this big brown hairy thing crawl over his foot.

"What is that! It touched me! It touched me!" Finn exclaims freaking out and making a leap onto his bed.

"It's Jacob's tarantula! Get it!" I scream as I follow Finn on top of his bed. Where we both scream and yell at each other.

"Get it!"

"You get it!"

"You're the guy! …I mean the bigger guy," I say trying to cover up my mistake. Luckily Finn's too busy being a pansy to notice.

We see Sandy crawling again so we make a mad leap for my bed and grab one another. Finn turns to look at me, realizes he's holding me, and lets out a yell causing me to scream. He then jumps down and shuts the door seeing the spider made it outside.

"Sorry!" I tell Finn and hop off my bed as well.

"You! You never do that girl voice again! It freaked me out!" Finn finishes probably trying to cover up that fact he was as afraid of a spider as a girl.

"My bad."

The phone rings causing us to scream again still jumpy from what just happened. It ends up going straight to the machine.

"_Quinton, honey, this is your mother. I'm just calling to remind you about the carnival tomorrow. You are your sister promised you'd both be there. Bye-bye."_

"Crap! I forgot about that!" I say having a slight panic attack.

"Wait! You're mom's in Junior League?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked a bit baffled he knows they're the ones throwing the carnival.

"So's mine. I gotta go too."

I grab my forehead feeling the on set of a headache. "I can't deal with this right now. I have soccer to worry about."

"It's not that bad. Rachel's going to be there," he says perking up, "it's the perfect opportunity for me to lay some ground work."

"Oh Rachel's going to be there. And my sister. And Mercedes. And you. And my mom. Great." Why don't you just kill me now? I fall back onto my bed in frustration.

I hear Finn leave a few minutes later probably to go hang out with Puck and Artie, so I quickly grab my phone and call Santana. After quiet a few rings she picks up.

"What? This better be good," she growls out and I hear some rustling in the background.

"You're going to the carnival tomorrow."

"What? Why would I want to go to some lame ass carnival tomorrow?" she asks annoyed, albeit distracted.

"Oh, I like carnivals!" I hear someone exclaim in the background.

"You have me on speaker phone don't you?" I ask Santana annoyed. "Hey B."

"Hi Quinn! Why are we going to a carnival tomorrow?"

"We're not going to the carnival," Santana says.

"Everyone and there mom….well my mom is going to be there tomorrow. I need some support!" I practically beg.

"No way, Q! You still owe us one."

"Aw San, I like carnivals. Can't we go? I mean there's pretty lights and balloon animals and fun rides." I can practically see Brittany pouting. "We can even make-out on the Farris wheel."

I hear a sigh and knew Brittany had won.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Santana says shortly and I hear and excited squeal from Brittany before she hangs up.

I sigh in relief. Hopefully everything will work out now that I'll have some friends on my side. Though I better call Kurt just in case Santana does try to bail on me.

* * *

Also I'm thinking of maybe having Brittana transfer into McKinley if I can figure out a good enough way to.

What do you think of that idea? And maybe a reason for them to have transferred.


	8. Carnival

Ok so there is a whole lot more Brittana in this chapter. There's also some Faberry if you squint. This chapter is kinda building it up for them, so don't worry it will happen in the end.

Also, remember I'm using the movie as guideline, so a majority of what's going to happen is from the movie. The only thing that is going to drastically change is the ending. So I'm sorry to those who find the story boring b/c of that fact, but I'm trying to make it interesting with my added scenes or slightly different take on a scene.

Hope everyone is still enjoying it though. Happy reading.

* * *

**-(Carnival)-**

When the guys and I reach the carnival grounds the next day I'm nervous to say the least. I immediately starting looking from Brittany and Santana hoping they didn't bail on me.

"All right. I'm gonna tell you the truth. I never really liked carnivals," I tell the guys when I don't she Brit and Santana. I'm just about to turn to leave when I hear someone call out to me.

"Hey! I'm working the kissing booth. Come see me," Rachel tells me with mischief in her voice then skips away happily.

_Maybe this carnival won't be so bad after all._ I think feeling some of Rachel's energy rub off on me.

"I love carnivals, man," Finn says breaking me from my Rachel induced thoughts.

"Hey, Finn, where are you going?" I ask trying to stop him when I see him trying to follow Rachel. _But why don't I want him to?_

"Where do you think I going?" Finn says distracted and walks off.

As I'm about to pursue him to stop him, I spot Mercedes heading my way. I turn quickly to face Artie and Puck hoping she doesn't see me.

"What's up?" Artie asks.

"Oh, nothing just my psycho ex. I don't really wanna deal with her. So if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna lay low for awhile." And run off before they have a chance to say anything in return.

I decide that I should probably check-in with my mom, so she knows I didn't ditch. Plus it would help get Mercedes off my back if she doesn't 'see Quinton.'" I jump in front of a girl about to enter the port-a-potty and apologize telling her it was urgent. I quickly changed, and when I step out I get a few weird looks. I just shrug them off and go looking for my mom.

"Hi, mom," I greet her cheerfully finally finding her.

"Oh! You look like such a lady. It's a miracle."

"It really is," I reply with a wry grin. _If only she knew_.

"So is Mercedes getting you all excited about being a debutante?"

"Super duper excited. Have a good carnival," I tell her then turn to leave, but she grabs me and turns me back around.

"Where do you think you're going? You have the next shift at the kissing booth. And where is your brother? He's late for the cotton candy cart!"

Kissing booth? Maybe I can stop Finn from kissing Rachel. _Wait! Where are these thoughts coming from?_ I mean Finn's a good guy why am I trying to sabotage his chance with Rachel? It is what I agreed to help him with.

"I'm going to go look for him," I tell my mom when I realized she gave me an out. "Bye," I yell over my shoulder running away.

I really should have paid more attention to where I was going because the next thing I knew I ran straight into Finn's chest.

"Do I know you?" He asks while staring at me intently.

"No," I tell him quickly turning around and running in the opposite direction.

"Quinn! Hey, hey, hey," Jesse says as he grabs my arm before I can change direction. "Where you been? I've been calling and calling. I miss you. We need to talk."

"We've talked, Jesse. All the talking is done."

"Look, no one breaks up over a stupid soccer issue, Ok? Can you just be a girl for five seconds?"

"For five seconds? Ok," I answer while raising my hand. I begin talking and counting with my fingers. "First of all, it's not a stupid soccer issue and you're a jerk. Oh! Look at that! Times up," I say and wiggle my fingers for emphasis then slap him…hard. Man that felt good. I can't believe I ever dated that guy. He's such a tool. And popped collars are soooo 5 yrs ago.

I run off yet again and look for a place I could change so Jesse couldn't find me. The closest thing I could find was the Twist and Spin, so I hopped in front of someone and claimed the last free seat. This was probably my dumbest idea ever. The ride starts and I'm trying to throw my clothes on over my dress, but it's more difficult than anticipated when you're getting thrown ever which way. The ride finally stops, and I quickly check to make sure I have everything on correctly. It's then I realize one of my sideburns is missing. I turn and see it sitting on a little girls face. When did she get here? I hope I didn't traumatize her too much. I genteelly pull it off her face, and pat her knee to try and reassure her.

"Stay in school," and with that I rush off the ride. On my journey I finally run into Kurt, Brittany, and Santana working a bounce house.

"Hey Quinn!" Brit greets.

"Hey B. Guys." I smile at them giving each one a quick hug. "I thought you bailed on me."

"Well I tried, but Brittany wouldn't let me." Santana grumbled.

"How are things going?" Kurt asks.

"Hectic. I just ran into Jesse, but on the bright side I got to slap him."

"Really?" Santana says looking mildly impressed. "Sad I missed it."

"Look guys I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go check in with my mom so she thinks Quinton came. I see you around. Oh and if Jesse starts asking for me you know what to do." I tell them once again running off.

The fates seem to be working against me today because before I get too far I hear Mercedes yell out to me. I quickly turn around heading back to my friends.

"Mercedes is behind me." I tell and run towards the empty bounce house.

"We're on it." Kurt says and as he, Brit, and Santana form a wall in behind me.

I toss my bag in then hop in myself. Well more like clumsily climb into it. The door to get in is very tiny.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"Excuse me. No one over 8 years old is allowed in the Moon Bounce." Kurt tells Mercedes when he reaches them.

"But I just saw my boyfriend go in there," Mercedes sasses and gestures to the inflatable.

"The correct term is 'ex-boyfriend'." Santana sasses back and adds a glare.

"No relationship is over until I say it is. Understand?" Mercedes tells her with attitude.

"Whatever. You're still not getting in the Moon Bounce." Brittany tells her. "The only big kids are allowed to have fun in it are me and Santana. At least that's what you said. Right, S? Big kid fun in the Moon Bounce later?"

Santana quickly nods at Brittany then they both go back to glaring at Mercedes.

"Fine," Mercedes says and starts walking away. She quickly turns around to make a mad dash to the Moon Bounce thinking Kurt, Brittany, and Santana left. She only makes it a few steps when she sees they had been expecting her to do that.

"What's that?" Mercedes asks pointing off to the side hoping to distract them that way.

"Brittany, don't look," Kurt commands Brit just as she was about to turn her head.

Mercedes has a diva fit them storms away realizing she's lost this battle.

"Hey kids," Santana yells out to a pack of 6 year olds running by. "Want to go into the Moon Bounce for free?" she asks them with a devious smile that gets even bigger when all the kids nod their heads yes. "Well then head on in." And they run off to the inflatable.

"Aw, S, that was sweet of you," Brittany tells her and gives her a peck on the cheek and pulls her into a hug.

"I know," Santana tells her trying to bit back a laugh while Kurt just shakes his head at her in disbelief.

_**Quinn's POV**_

I struggle to get my shoes off and then my shirt when the next thing I know I'm being surrounded by screaming kids bouncing around. I really don't have time for this. I quickly pull off the rest of my guy clothes and stuff them in my bag. I then try and smooth out the wrinkles in my dress from being tucked into my pants. When I finished I push my bag out and take a peak at waiting for someone to give me the 'All clear' signal.

"She's gone," Kurt tells me looking a bit amused and Santana looks a little too pleased with herself.

"Thank you," I tell him while sliding out.

"So are we having fun?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," I them him as I run off towards the kissing booth. And I hear Brittany and Santana laugh.

**-(Kissing Booth)-**

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Finn asks Puck and Artie anxiously a waiting his turn to kiss Rachel.

"Finn, look at me," Artie says seriously, "I know it's going to be really special. I mean she's only kissed like 350 guys at this point." He finishes and looks away shaking his head.

"I just think we need to acknowledge the moment. After 4 years, Finn is finally going to fulfill his destiny," Puck teases. "Life is good. Life is fair. Life is just."

"Hi, I'm your relief," Quinn tells Rachel saving her from the guy she was kissing who just wouldn't pull back.

"And yet…." Puck finishes.

"Thank God," Rachel sighs in relief.

"I can't catch a break," Finn mumbles when he realizes he won't be able to kiss Rachel.

"Beware of the old guys chewing gum," Rachel warns Quinn. "It's not gum."

"Yuck," Quinn exclaims in disgust seeing the old guy giving her a creepy eyebrow wiggle while chewing his 'gum'.

"I think that I should write to the board of directors at the Junior League stating that all potential customers should practice proper dental hygiene before they're allowed to partake in this booth. Plus proper dental hygiene shows great self-esteem." Rachel tells Quinn, who is staring at her in amusement and maybe a bit lustfully, finishing her rant. "Do I know you?" Rachel asks her once she finally looks at Quinn fully.

"No," Quinn replies ducking and weaving her head trying not to let Rachel have a clear few of her face. She nervously laughs and steps over to the chairs.

"Huh," Rachel says not completely convinced, but walks away anyway.

From the crowd Brittany asks Santana as Rachel leaves the stage, "Who's that girl Quinn like?"

"What do you mean Brit? What girl?"

"The one who just walked off stage. Quinn was looking at her the way you look at me or the way she looks at bacon."

"Hmm. Interesting," Santana says thinking back to Quinn and Rachel talking.

"So, is little miss cross dresser going gay?" Kurt questions also having witnessed Quinn's reaction to Rachel. "Though I have to say, it's not all that surprising if she is."

_**Quinn's POV**_

Rachel is so cute when she gets worked up about things. Her bottom lip gets all pouty, and it just makes me want to kiss her. _Whoa, random thought. _Though I'm glad Rachel didn't push the subject on knowing me.

"It's just my luck," I hear Finn say pulling me from my thoughts. "No, no, no. I mean, I didn't mean it like that." He reassures me when he noticed I heard him. "It's just…you know, she's, you know….no, ok." He stumbles out.

He really wasn't kidding about being back at talking to girls I think with a look of disbelief on my face.

"I mean, on the other hand, you're, you know, also…" He spits out.

"I am?" I ask a little confused as to what 'you know' is. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to flirt with her first, genius. You're paying for it," some bratty little kid tells Finn. You know if Rachel is going t write the board, I should tell her to add age restrictions also. I mean I don't want to be a pedophile or kiss one.

"Why don't you just…relax," Finn growls out to the kid. "Um, maybe I should kiss you now," Finn says turning back to me. "I gave the girl my ticket, and I waited in line."

"Well it's the least I can do," I tell him and sit down on my chair.

"Ok, here I go," He says nervously and leans in. It's a bit of a dance trying to meet lips, but when we do it's….awful.

I close my eyes and let my mind wander to see if that helped. And it did once I started to think about Rachel with her nice, soft, pouty lips…

All of a sudden they pull away from me and I hear someone say they thinks that's a tickets worth.

"No, you got a little bit more," I mumble out with my eyes still closed not wanting my kiss with 'Rachel' to end.

That annoying kid says something, but I don't hear it as 'Rachel' and I start kissing again falling into our own little world.

"Quinn, what the hell is this?" Jesse demands, pulling me away from 'Rachel'. _Why does everyone keep doing that?_

"Back of the line, buttball." The annoying kid threatens while him, and I'm hit with the realization that I was imagining Finn was Rachel when I was kissing him. _What did that mean? Did dressing up as Quinton suddenly make me into girls?_

"Excuse me, doofus. You're making out with my girlfriend," Jesse tells Finn moving to get into his face.

"Ex-girlfriend," I remind Jesse, and he puts his hand up as a sign for me to be quite. Why won't these people learn? Mercedes won't let go of Quinton and apparently Jesse won't let go either.

"Whoa, you're Quinton's sister?" Finn asks me making the connection.

"And you're about to die," Jesse threatens and gives Finn a shove. He always did have a flare for the dramatics.

Finn laughs. "What are you gonna do? Drown me in you're tears?"

"I did not cry during that game. I had something in my eye," Jesse growls.

"Ok, you know what guys? Can we just dial it down? And step way, ok?" I say pushing them apart.

"She's right," Finn says, "I'll see you on the soccer field and we'll settle it then."

"Ok Finn," Jesse says turning around to leave. "Or we could just straighten it out right here," and he turns around to sucker punch Finn.

"Jesse! Stop it! Guys!" I yell at them as they fall off the stage wrestling.

I rush to follow them to try and stop the fight. Jesse then pushes Finn back, and then Finn tackles Jesse to the ground. Jesse gets the upper hand and I move to pull him off Finn with his help. Jesse pushes me away and is about to go back to attacking Finn when I jump on his back to stop him. This plus Jesse's forward momentum throws him off balance causing him to crash into Finn, and all of us to fall onto the popcorn cart.

"Quinn! Stop! This isn't ladylike," My mother informs me when she reaches us.

I spit out the popcorn from my mouth and pull out the popcorn that got stuck between my cleavage and readjust my dress.

"There is no room for violence here! This is a lovely children's carnival goddamn it!" The Junior League organizer, Terri whatshername, screams out.

"Both of you, out!" My mother yells at the boys and drags me away. I see Santana laughing away holding up her cell probably having recorded the whole fight.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just trying to stop it."

"That's no excuse. Ladies don't get into fights. Now go and fix yourself up," She tells me and walks away.

"Nice fight, Q," Santana tells me when she makes her way over. "I got the whole thing on tape and sent it to the old team."

I groan. "Can we just get out of here?" I plead with Kurt who just walked up.

"I suppose. Plus we need to give you another facial. Artificial butter isn't good for the skin."

"it's ok Quinn," Brittany reassures hooking her arm through mine leading me towards the exit. "I still love you even if you lost the fight."

"Thanks, B." I tell her not bothering trying to explain that I wasn't even actually fighting. "B? I have a question," I whisper to her so that Kurt and Santana can't hear. "How did you know you liked S?"

"What do you mean? I've always liked Santana."

"I mean liked her liked her."

"I don't know I guess when she was all I could think about. She would always make me smile when she was around."

"Did you ever think about her when you we're kissing someone else?" I ask her dreading her response.

"Yes. Why do you like someone? Oh," she claps her hands excitedly. "Is it that short brunette you were talking to earlier? She was cute. Hey, S! Q has a crush on that cute brunette!"

I freeze. "I do not!"

"Aw, Q, denial is not a good look on you." Santana teases.

"It's ok Quinn. There's no need to lie to us. We're your friends," Brittany informs me cheerily.

"I don't like Rachel! I'm not even gay! Kurt help me out here."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Sorry Quinn, but even I could see the repressed lesbian energy coming off you when you were talking to that girl….what's her name again….Raquel?"

"It's Rachel," I correct him and he smirks.

I blanch. I can't believe my friends think I have a crush on Rachel. Just because I thought about her while kissing Finn and I'm always happy to see her doesn't mean I have a crush on her.

"Oh Santana! We could totally double with Rachel and Quinn!"

"Stop it! I don't like Rachel," I yell at Brittany.

"Hey, just because you're in denial doesn't give you the right to yell at Brittany."

I scream in frustration. "I don't need this and I do not have a crush on Rachel! I'll see you guys later," I inform them and walk back into the carnival. Some friends they are I think with a huff. Don't they know how stressed I am yet they tease me. I mean I have to pretend to be my brother, work extra hard to try and make it to first string, and to top it all off I have to do this debutante thing.

That's when an idea hits me, and I run off to find my mom.

"Mom," I shout when I see her in view.

"Quinn, is there something you needed?"

"Well I was just talking with Brittany and Santana, and they were telling me how much they wished they could do the whole debutante thing as well," I tell her smiling evilly. "They don't think their moms would let them do it, so I told them I'd see if you could ask for them. It would mean a lot to me if we could all do this together," I tell her going in for the kill.

"Why, Quinn, that's a wonderful idea! I'll go call their mothers right now! This can really help your friend, Santana," she tells me scurrying off to make the calls.

Ha this is what the get for insinuating I had a crush on Rachel. Pay back is a bitch. I smirk and head off to change, so I could head back to McKinley.

* * *

Also for those who have seen the movie know the next scene is where Quinn's character would convince Finn's character to go after her b/c she realized she actually liked him after they kissed. But as you read that didn't happen. Any ideas on what they can talk about instead? I'm a little stumped. Once I've figured out that little hiccup I've figured out pretty much how I want the rest of the story to go. And it should go pretty quickly from there.

So please give me some ideas and maybe I can update faster.

Or just leave me some reviews. They encourage me and make my ideas flow.

Also thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! You guys are awesome!


	9. AN: Help Needed

So I do need help. I really can't decide what I want Finn and Quinn to talk about in their room.

I need your opinion on these options.

Should the conversation be more of Quinn trying to convince herself that she's not gay and does so by trying to get Finn to go out with girl her only to inadvertently make herself realize that she's into Rachel like that.

Or

Quinn tries to convince Finn Rachel isn't right for him. Then says she'll set him up with Santana (as payback for her teasing her about Rachel), and Quinn has a dream about Rachel that night.

(note: if this is the one people pick it will take a little bit longer to post as I will have to write a dream sequence I like)

Or

Finn and Quinn don't have a conversation about the carnival. Finn comes to his own conclusion that he wants to pursue girl Quinn. And Quinn while walking back from the carnival is talking to herself about how her friends are ridiculous and starts listing things about Rachel when suddenly hit with the 'oh crap they are right' thought.

Or

If you have any other suggestions.

I have what I want after this conversation written out, so as soon as I get a fair amount of response back (lets say at least 9), I'll write that part out and post. So **if you want to read a new chapter sooner please review.**

Granted I have a sneaking suspicion that people might want a dream, but we'll see.


	10. Jealousy leads to dates

I'm back, and if everyone likes what I did here I'll continue with my plans, so updates should come quicker. Plus I have more free time since I took my calculus final today. And I beat that mofo down! I'm super excited I'm done with that b/c I've literally been consumed with trying to study for that final for the last 5 days. So if anyone wants me to start writing math in the dialogue i could totally do that. What? No one wants that?

I want to thank everyone that gave me suggestions. I took them all into consideration and hopefully came up with something everyone with enjoy.

And without further adieu here's the new chapter slightly longer then the others to try and make up for making you guys wait.

* * *

**-(Carnival Grounds/Lima Roads)-**

It isn't until I got to the parking lot that it hits me I didn't have a ride back to school. I came with Finn and the guys, but they probably left after Finn got kicked out. _Just my luck. I really don't want to call Santana. I'm still not in the mood to talk to her or Kurt for that matter after their teasing. I can't ask my mom because, as crazy as she is, she'll know I'm not Quinton and Quinn has no real reason to go to McKinley._ I shake my head and accept the fact that I'll be walking back to campus. _Thank God Lima isn't that big._

I don't get that far before I hear my name being called out. "Artie?" I ask when I turn around and see him jogging to catch up with me. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left with Puck and Finn."

"Yeah, they kinda ditched me when I was trying to talk to Tina. Well it was more of Puck making fun of me then leaving when he heard about Finn's fight."

I just nod my head. It sounds like something Puck would do. "So how are things with you and Tina going? Did any of my advice help?" I ask him genuinely interested. Artie is a nice guy, and Tina is ….sweet though a bit unusual.

"Not so good," He says defeated. "All the guys on the team keep giving me a hard time about it after I told them I liked her. Also, everytime I try and talk to her it's just word vomit. She saw me the other day when I was icing myself after getting hit in the junk with a soccer ball. Everything was going good when we started talking. She brought up that she hoped nothing got damaged and then I kinda told her not to worry and that….mypeniswasstillworking."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I told her that she shouldn't worry too much about it me getting hit, and that my penis was still working."

"Right…well that's ok. Um, girls like honesty," I try and reassure him a bit weirded out anyone would say that to anyone.

"Not that much honesty."

"Well, it can just be one of your little quirks. Everyone has them. I mean what do you like about her?"

"I dunno. I never really thought about it."

"Well think now."

"I like that she's different. You know she's not afraid to be who she is because of what other people why think about her."

I just listen and nod my head in agreement. I brought into my own little world while he is talking. _Rachel is different from other girls I know. She's proud of everything she does, and she's not afraid to be who she is. She's so confident in what she wants to do in life._

"I also like the way she dresses. I know not a lot of people like goth, but she can pull it off."

_Rachel dresses nice too. I know we wear uniforms to class, but her knee socks just make her legs look so good. And those weird animal sweaters she sometimes wears when it's cold. It just gives her unique charm._

"Also, she has like this sneaky hotness thing going on that I can appreciate."

_Rachel is hot. Oh my God! I've become my brother! _

'What?" Artie asks looking at me confused _Did I say that last part out loud?_

"Uh. I mean, you shouldn't let what you're friends say dictate what you date. If you like someone go after them."

"It's a whole lot easier for you to say. You seem to rule this school. No one would tease you about who you went out with. Look I'll see you later."

It's not until he says that do I realize we indeed made it back to campus. "Hey, Artie don't worry about it, but I'll see what I can do to help you out."

"Thanks, Quinn. You're a good friend."

"Don't mention it, but Artie think about what said. You should let other peoples opinions stop you from your own happiness, and from what you were telling me about Tina, I think she will make you happy."

"You should take your own advice to, Quinn."

"What do you mean?" I ask him a bit confused.

"Well you seem to like somebody, but aren't welling to admit it," He says. "Whoever they are is really lucky."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you at practice," I tell him with a smile and walk away with my thoughts.

_I guess my friends were right. I like Rachel. I LIKE Rachel. Man that feels good to say…well think. But what am I going to do about it? Maybe Kurt can help, I know that he won't mock me before trying to help._ I grab my phone and anxious await Kurt to pick up.

"Hello," Kurt answers.

"Hey," I say feeling a bit nervous.

"You never believe this Quinn. After you stormed off, I ran into this fine looking specimen of a man. Oh and let me tell you that boy has the body of a god. Let me tell you about his arms…."

"I think I like Rachel," I blurt out, before I lose my nerve, effectively cutting off his guy gush.

-Silence-

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

"Oh, is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it?' I just told you I liked a Rachel. Who is a girl," I point out a bit angry he isn't taking this seriously.

"Yeah, I know. Sweetie, whenever we hang out she's all you talk about. Also, why do you think Santana and I were teasing you? We knew it was the only way to get you to admit your true feelings. You're just stubborn like that. But the bigger question is what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to tell her I like her," I tell him like it should be obvious. My conversation with Artie still fresh in my mind, _I will take my advice and tell her._

"Quinn, I hate to burst your little bubble, but she thinks you are your brother. A guy."

It's then the harsh of everything reality of everything I was doing hit me. I wasn't being honest with Rachel, so how could I ever expect her to be with me. I was pretending to be a guy. Kurt was right. Rachel likes guys. She likes Quinton not Quinn. Plus, Rachel only thinks of me as a friend.

"I've gotta go meet Finn for some extra practice."

"Are you ok, Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to clear my head, and you know soccer helps me do that."

"Well if you need anything, you know I'm here for you, so are Brittany and Santana by extension."

"I know. Thanks Kurt. Bye," And I hang up before he has a chance to respond.

**-(Quinn and Finn's Room)-**

"Where were you today? You just disappeared," Finn questioned when I entered our room."

"I ran into my psycho ex. I had to bolt," I mumbled in excuse not really in the mood for talking after my conversation with Kurt. "Oh and then my ride apparently got kicked out of a children's carnival for fighting," I telling him wanting to bitch at someone. I look up to see his reaction, "Oh, my…..is that a…" I gag out. When I notice there's a tampon in his nose. _I can't believe he actually did that. It really is disgusting._

"What? Oh yeah," Finn says remembering about the tampon in his nose. _How do you forget something like that?_ "I hope you don't mind. I kinda borrowed one of your…yeah. And you're right by the way these thing really work," he says getting up and throws away the bloodied cotton.

"You're bleeding. Are you ok? I mean, suck it up! Be a man! Rub some dirt it in!" I grunt out and hit him, not to sure what guys said to each other when they got hurt. But the punch was just because I wanted to hit someone. And Santana is right, it's a nice form of release.

"Ok, I'll rub some dirt in it, and sorry you didn't have a ride back."

"It's ok. I heard you and going at it with Jesse." I smile because Jesse really did deserve it.

"Yeah," He blushes then asks, "How's you sister anyway?"

"She's fine. She actually enjoyed that someone did that to Jesse."

"Really?" Finn asks, his face lighting up.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh…ah no reason….I just wanted to make sure she was ok," He finishes lamely. "I'm just gonna take a shower. Then catch some Z's. Got to rest up for our early morning practice tomorrow."

"Ok," I tell him a bit confused as to why he was sharing so much useless info.

"Oh and about your sister…."

"Yes?"

"I..ah…I think I might….I kinda…"

"You kinda…made out with her?" I say trying to supply the words I thought he was looking for.

"Uh, yeah, but also…never mind. Are you ok with that?"

"Well it was for charity right?" I answer unsure. _Finn was kissing me, and I was thinking about Rachel during it. So it should be more of 'Are you ok what you made out with your cross-dressing room mate who's a girl who seems to have fallen for another girl and thought of said girl while kissing you?'_

"Yeah it was," Finn says happily probably a bit relieved to be getting off the hook so easily. _If only he knew how complicated things actually are._

**-(Soccer Field)-**

The extra practice was going well. We finished our agility drills, and Finn was showing me the best part of the foot to kick a ball that's in the air. It was a nice distraction from my thoughts. It wasn't until Finn left saying he'd meet me in the gym later did I really to work out my dilemma.

There was just something about soccer that let all my inhibitions go. I don't know if it was the wind blowing through my hair as I dribbled the ball down the field, or the rush of adrenaline I would get when I scored a goal. Whatever it was it always let me think clearly. Which is what I was craving at the moment.

Then a crazy thought hit me. Why don't I just tell her the truth? I mean then I could get it all out there. That's it! I'll tell her after the game. I mean as much as I like Rachel, I did come her to play soccer. I can wait a few more days to tell her. It's not like she likes anyone else. I'm not sure if I could take that. _I mean really what's a few more days going to do?_

With that plan, I happily left the field to grab a quick lunch before meeting up with Finn again. If I had looked up, I would have noticed Coach Sylvester watching me like a hawk.

**-(GYM)-**

Finn and I were bench-pressing when I first noticed Rachel head to the elliptical. Well Finn was bench-pressing, I was just pretending to. We never had to do this in girls soccer. But back to the point, Rachel looked really good today in her work out clothes. McKinley athletic shorts and a tank top. I couldn't help but stare. Lucky (or unfortunately), Finn kept obscuring my gaze whenever he would bring the bar down, so Rachel didn't notice my staring.

When Finn starts talking, I'm broken out of my Rachel induce trace, and then I start struggling with the bar above me trying to make it seem like I was working out.

"Umm…How's your sister?"

"Good. Why?" I ask a bit thrown off by the question. _Is that what he was trying to tell me last night?_

"I don't know. I was kinda thinking I might ask if she wanted to grab dinner at The Auditorium tonight," he managed to spit out nervously.

It shocks me up into sitting position. "You were? Really?" I question under my breath. "This is not good." _Oh crap, yet another monkey wrench into this tangled web of lies._

"What?"

"Uh..That's good. I'd love to give you her number," I tell him awkwardly.

"Fabray!"

"Yeah, coach?" I respond and rise to my feet to stand in front of her.

"You're first string for the Carmel game," she tells me as he holds up a brand new jersey with my last name freshly printed on the back.

"Really?" I ask teaming with joy.

"No, I was joking, you idioit! Of course I'm serious. This one Sue Sylvester," she says pointing at herself," doesn't have time for jokes. Now take this before I change my mind."

I quickly grab my jersey, incase she does change her mind, smiling like an idiot.

"Now I remember why I don't stop to talk to students. It's a waste of my time," she says and walks away.

"Dude, that's awesome," Finn congratulates me and gives me the 'fist grab then hug with pat on the back' hug.

It's when my hand pats his back that I realize how sweaty he is. I start sliding my hand down his bad to wipe off the sweat when he suddenly jumps away from me nervous.

"Dude," he says with a bit of attitude then goes back to the bench press.

I think back to what could have caused this, and understand. He probably thought I was trying to feel him up when I was wiping off my hand. I shake my head and think boys. "So do you want me to spot you?" I ask trying to move on.

"No."

_**Rachel's POV**_

I continue staring at Quinton when my best friend Maria approaches me.

"Isn't he cute?" I ask.

"Finn?" She sighs dreamily looking his way, "Yeah."

"No. Quinton. He's so cool." Although a bit peculiar, I observe him watching Finn. I then turn to Maria to confess to her my problem. "He said I'm not his type," I tell her defeated.

"What? That's impossible. You're everyone's type," She tells my in disbelief that someone could not like me.

"Not his," I pout and turn to look Quinn again. Maybe hoping to understand why he doesn't like me if I observed him enough.

"I could tell you what us mere mortals would do in this situation," Maria tells me taunting my dramatic side.

"What?" I ask too curious to disregard her suggestion.

"Make him jealous," she says simply.

"So, what do you do? You just pretend to like somebody else?"

"Uh-huh. And then use them shamelessly."

"Wow," I think trying to grasp the information that was just given to me.

I turn back to look at the guys not sure if I felt comfortable enough to use someone for my own gain.

Maria must have noticed my hesitance and started egging on my weaknesses. "Just think of it as an acting exercise. I mean on Broadway you'll have to pretend to like maybe even love somebody 8 times a week. Might as well start practicing."

"I'll do it," I tell her and saunter sexily over to the guys.

_**Quinn's POV**_

"So are you going to call my sister?" I ask curiously but casually. Trying to figure out what I should do. _Well if he calls, I'll just let me down easy. I can tell him….i'm still too emotional from my break-up with Jesse._

"Yeah," Finn sit up, "I think I will," he says with a boyish grin.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel greets enthusiastically, popping out of nowhere. "Quinton," she adds as an afterthought turning back to focus on Finn.

"Rachel," I growl out not liking being dismissed.

"Rachel," Finn says in a nervously high voice and almost falls when he stands up.

"What are you bench-pressing these days?" Rachel wonders and looks around Finn to see for herself. "225. Very impressive," she flirts giving him her mega watt smile that I've only really seen her use with me.

"Thanks," Finn says dopily.

Not liking the fact the Rachel was suddenly into Finn when I finally came to terms with my feelings for her, I try to distract Finn. "So, Finn," I say slapping his arm to get his attention," about that call you were going to make. You gonna make that?"

"Yeah. Thanks you," Finn dismisses me and blindly pushes me away with his giant hands.

"So how many reps can you do with that 225?" I hear Rachel continuing to flirt as I walk away, so I could call Finn as myself.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Finn scoffs at the question and tries to casually lean against the exercise bar he was by. "Like 20…" he says but his hand slips causing him to crash against the metal poll. "20," he says righting himself trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

I subtly glance in Quinn's direction to see if he was still within hearing range. Because if he wasn't what was the point of me acting like I like Finn if my audience was there to hear it. When I saw he was close enough, I laid it on thick.

"225 is more then twice my weight. How many reps could you do with me?" I ask teasingly.

I see him start to think really hard and count on his fingers. Come on Finn just divide my 2 then double the amount you can do. It's quite simple math.

"Forty?" He answers a bit unsure.

Well, I guess it's good Finn can do basic math. It takes him a bit, but he can do it. That's better then some of his team mates don't even attend math classes yet somehow end up passing. I feel appalled by the school system today. Just passing athletes so they're eligible to play. That's really not sending out the right message to students today, but that's beside the point right now.

All of a sudden Finn's phone starts ringing bringing me back to the task at hand. He makes a large show when opening it trying to look suave. And people say I'm dramatic.

"Hello," he answers in what I'm assuming is suppose to be his sexy voice.

"Hi, it's Quinn. My brother told me to call you." I hear a muffled female voice say to Finn over the phone. I can't have someone stealing away the guy I'm trying to use to make Quinton jealous so I start to distract Finn by stepping into his personal bubble.

"I'd love to go to dinner," the voice finishes.

"Yeah. What?" Finn responds confused. Clearly my distraction is working. I look at his lips with fake lust and then sexily bite mine while looking into his eyes.

"Um can I call you back?" Finn tells the girl and I nod my head in encouragement that that was the correct choice and give Finn a little pout. "Because I gotta…change my feet," Finn says distractedly as he hangs up.

Seriously? Change your feet? I think, but smile that my distraction worked.

_**Quinn's POV**_

I hang up my phone in disgust and anger. Nobody dismisses Quinn Fabray for someone else. I can't believe Finn is so fickle. He can't make up his mind on what girl he wants to be with. _What does Rachel even see is him?_ I turn and head back over to them.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" I hear Rachel ask Finn complete in his personal space.

Seeing that Rachel is trying to ask him on a date, I quickly hip check Finn causing him to crash into Rachel.

"My bad," I say unapologetically while Finn glares at me. "What about that thing you talked about that you were going to do later?" I question Finn trying to get him to remember that he wanted to ask me out….well girl me out earlier.

"What thing?" Finn mumbles out still staring at Rachel, "I'm thingless," he reassure her.

"Great! Then The Auditorium, 8:00," Rachel tells him happily staring into his eyes. She looks at me with a grin, clearly happy about her date. "Bye, Quinton," she says as she walks away.

"Later," I huff out then turn back to Finn.

Who apparently has started a happy dance. I'm pissed at him, but can't get too mad because Finn's dancing is ridiculously amusing.

"Yeah! You did it," he tells me overjoyed and resumes his dance. "I'm going out with Rachel," he starts to sing.

"What the hell! I thought you like Quinn now!"

"Dude, come on. You're a guy. What would you do if the hottest girl in school came up to you and asked you on a date?" he says giddily and starts dancing again.

"I be right back," I tell him and run off to try and catch Rachel to question the source.

**-(Outside by the track: Rachel's POV)-**

"Rachel," I hear Quinn yell out from behind me. I smile and try not to get visibly excited that Maria's plan is actually working. Well that and my acting was believable, but there was never any doubt in that. I slow down my walk to allow Quinn to catch up with me.

"Hi, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks when he reaches me.

"Moi? Whatever for?" I ask happily and head towards the bleachers.

"It's about your date with Finn."

I move to sit down and so does Quinn. "I know! I'm so glad I listened to you. You're right he awesome. And he looked so good in those shorts." I finish and start fanning myself pretending I'm getting hot just thinking about Finn when in truth I'm getting hot thinking about him.

I see him scowl. "He's not a piece of meat, Rachel. He's a man. A man with feelings."

I bounce up and lean against the railing so he doesn't see me smiling pleased with myself. "And I'm a woman with feeling. And my feelings seem to match his."

"You know what?" Quinton starts jealously thinly veiled in his voice. "Speaking as a completely objective third party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter," he says joining me by the railing," I'm not so sure you and Finn are a good idea after all."

"Well, thank you for your concern," I tell him politely. "And if you're so worried, maybe you should come to The Auditorium tonight, just to keep an eye on me." And so I can make you even more jealous I think. "We could double," I say giving him a reason to come. But who could he take that I wouldn't worry about him falling for? And just like that my thoughts are answered when I see a flash of black hair with blue highlights. "I bet Tina is available," I say loudly so she can hear me as she runs by.

Quinn give me a 'you can't be serious' look that causes me to smile even more.

"I'm s…so there, it's insane," Tina stutters out from behind us then runs off again.

Quinn mumbles he'll see me later and walks off. I can't help but feel excited that the plan is falling into place perfectly. Quinton's not going to know what hit him I think deviously, and head back to my room with a bounce in my step to get ready for tonight.

**-(The Auditorium)-**

_**Rachel's POV**_

This is painfully dull I think as Finn and I continue sitting in silence. It has be that way since he showed up. Well after I gave him my speech about how it's polite to be punctual and if you are running late you should inform the other party. I sigh and check out my nails in disinterest while Finn just plays with his spoon. _Where is Quinn?_ The whole point of this date was to make him jealous.

"So do you like…cheese?" Finn asks trying to start up a conversation again.

"I'm a vegan," I reply shortly. I'm about to give him merits of veganism and the cruelty of the meat industry, but the very person I've been waiting for interrupts me. However, it's just as well I didn't give Finn my speech, it would probably just gone over his head.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?" Quinn asks cheerfully once he reaches our table an excited Tina behind him.

"You're here," I say instantly lighting up as I vaguely hear Finn say the same thing.

_**Quinn's POV**_

"….with Tina," Finn adds a little perplexed, but Tina just waves happily at him anyway.

"Mind if we join?"

"No, sit down," Rachel says cheerfully and gestures to the empty bench in front of her.

"Lady pterodactyl," I say to Tina and let her slide into the booth first.

"Waiter!" Both Finn and Rachel call out. I find it a little weird, but assume they're just hungry as I am late. I considered not going tonight so I didn't have to subject myself to Rachel fawning over Finn, but the not knowing would have been worse.

Finn mouths me to help him, and I feel relieved that nothing has happened yet. I guess Finn's inability to talk to girls really is a blessing.

"So,,," Rachel starts off, "I was just telling Finn how great it is to meet a real man at this school." Finn a real man? I think and mentally scoff as she wraps her arm around Finn's bicep pulling herself closer to him.

"You were?" Finn asks confused.

"Well, I was just about to," she says coyly. "Isn't it great to have a real man around, Tina?"

"Oh, yes," Tina replies, in a voice that is going to have me checking under my bed tonight just to make sure she's not there, as she leans in closer to me.

"A real man is hard difficult to find." Rachel continues pulling herself over to Finn, and then leans into start nibbling on his ear.

"So difficult," Tina breathes in response getting even closer to me, but I don't notice since I can't seem to pull my eye away from Rachel practically molesting Finn in front of me. I don't even notice the hands that start making there way across me.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_ _**(a couple tables away)**_

"Dude! Quinton's here with Tina. She must be hotter than I thought," Puck tells his table excitedly then turns back to watch their friends table.

"Ok. How come when I wanted to ask Tina out everyone made fun of me? But now Quinn likes her, and suddenly she cool?" Artie bitches. "Screw you guys. I hate high school! And Puck," Artie slaps him in the back of the head, "Quit being a pervert and stop watching them." But on the inside doing a little happy dance that Quinn is making Tina seem cooler to date.

_**Rachel's POV (back at the table)**_

I continue kissing Finn's cheek and neck, but I tilt us so I can subtly get a look at Quinn's reaction when Finn starts making his way towards my neck.

"Tina! Hands!" Quinn yells and slaps Tina's hands away. _What was she doing?_

Quinn hops up from the table. "You know what?" He says and I push Finn slightly so I had a better view of Quinn while he was talking. Finn doesn't seem to mind and just goes back to work on the other side of my neck.

"This has been real fun, but I have to go…..shave," Quinn finishes lamely then walks off.

As soon as I see he's gone I push Finn away, "Ok," I tell him and get out of the booth. He clearly wasn't expecting this as he almost falls out of the booth to continue his poorly executed assault on my neck. "Well, this has been lovely. Let's do it again sometime," I say politely albeit insincerely.

"What?" Finn says in disbelief.

"Soon. Bye," and I rush off in escape vaguely hearing Finn trying to start up a conversation with Tina once again asking "do you like cheese?" _Seriously, Finn? You need something more original then that._

_**Quinn's POV**_

After I left that disaster of a double date, I decide to head over to Brittany's since I really didn't want to be in the room when Finn got back to gush about his date. I shake my head in disgust just thinking about what I witnessed earlier. It could have only gotten much more intense now that they didn't have an audience watching them I think.

When I reach Brittany's house I just let myself in, her parents never lock the front door anymore due to the fact that Brit just kept losing her keys…..and there is like no crime rate in Lima. Plus Santana and I would always drop by that they got tired of always letting us in. I bound up the stairs and head straight for Brit's room. I pound on the door and yell "Put on your clothes guys! I'm coming in."

I hear a crash, some muttering (cursing in Spanish), then some shuffling around. Once I'm confident that both my friends are fully clothed. I open the door. I'm met with a scowl and a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Santana growls out clearly not happy that I interrupted her from…getting happy while trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I just left my double date with Rachel," I sign out and sit on Brittany's desk chair not wanting to sit on the bed as to not knowing just how far they got.

"You had a date with Rachel," Brittany asks excitedly. "But then why are you so sad?," she finishes confused.

"Rachel went out with Finn, and I had to went with another girl. It was horrible guys. I had to watch Rachel fawn over him then practically molest him in front of me," I pout out.

"So you're finally admitting you're into her?" Santana asks.

"I'm surprised Kurt didn't call you immediately with the dirt. But yes Santana, I like Rachel as more then just a friend."

"Oh, no Kurt did call us. I just wanted to see if you'd admit it," Santana smirked and I just glared at her. "But seriously Q, If she can't see how good of a person you really are she doesn't deserve you."

"She's right Quinn," Brittany chimes in.

"Thanks, S," I respond with a smile. It's times like these I remember why we're friends.

"Plus if she likes Finn I would really question her taste level, but then again you like her so what does that say about your taste?"

And then Santana has to say something like that to ruin the moment, but I just roll my eyes. "Wow you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"It's what I'm here for," she tells me cheekily. "Now get out!"

"What?"

"Just because you can't get your girl doesn't mean you should stop me from getting mine. Now out," Santana says and pulls me up from the chair towards the door.

"Fine," I sigh out, but remember what's happening tomorrow causing me to smile. "I'll just see you tomorrow," I tell her smugly.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Brittany asks.

"It's the Junior League lunch-in."

"So…why would we see you there?" Santana asks impatiently.

"Oh, you're mom's didn't tell you?" I ask with faux concern. "My mom talked to them about how you guys wanted to join me in Junior League and they thought it was a wonderful idea. You guys are going to be debutantes!" I tell then cheerfully and make a dash for the door before Santana can pounce.

"What? Quinn I'm going to kill you," I hear Santana yell from behind along with Brittany's excited clapping.

"Whatever, you say Santana! I'm still going to see you tomorrow," I laugh out from the bottom of the stairs. Happy once again that I'm getting the last word.

* * *

Please give me your thoughts or notes on the chapter. I enjoy reading them and it's always nice to get someone else's ideas that I can try and encompass in the story.


	11. Ladylike behavior

Sorry I meant to have this posted yesterday, but my laptop wasn't letting me connect online.

Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed. Glad you like the story.

* * *

**-(Lima Country Club)-**

"Will you guys hurry up! We're all ready late," I yell at Brittany and Santana.

"Why are you complaining? You don't like this stuff either," Santana pointed out. Content with hanging out with Brittany by the duck pond in front of the club.

"While that's is true," I sigh out, "I hate getting lectures about being a proper lady from my mother even more. Now come on."

Santana clearly still reluctant to go in only started walking again because Brittany was imitating the ducklings following the momma duck that was walking towards the clubhouse.

Once we got inside, I left Santana and Brittany with one of the committee members to finish getting registered, and rushed to try and find the dinning room. _Why didn't I pay more attention when mom was explaining where to go?_ I has almost given up hope of finding them (not that this would have been a bad thing) when I heard "….president of the Lima Junior League and coordinator of this year's debutant season," followed by clapping. _Bingo!_ And I made my way the doors.

"Thank you. Today we're going to go over the guidelines for a graceful ladylike entrée into society," the voice finished saying just as I pulled open the sliding doors.

"Son of a…" I mumbled when the doors went crashing into the sides. They were a whole lot lighter then I expected. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. I smiled and did a communal greeting and made my way over to my chair. Where I elegantly placed (dropped) my things by my chair and gracefully sat (plopped) down in my chair.

"Thank you for joining us, Quinn," Terri said in a cheerfully irritated voice. "Now whose ready to come out?"

I wave my hand up in acknowledgement. "Kill me," I mumble.

Through out the whole lunch, I watched Rachel daintily eat land laugh while I just shoveled food into my mouth. _I guess her date with Finn ended well or else she wouldn't be this happy._ This thought causes me to scowl. _Where are Santana and Brittany anyway? It shouldn't take that long to finish registering._ And I continue glaring at Rachel and chew loudly.

I didn't notice how my barbaric manners were off putting the other member at my table too absorbed in my thoughts. "Quinn, darling," Terri said leaning in to talk to me.

I grunt in response.

"Remember chew like you have a secret."

I just ignore her and continue to slurp up my food. Glaring at Rachel still angry over the fact that she likes someone else. I notice Rachel get up from her table and see this as an opportunity to question her over the events of last night.

"Ladies," I tell them with a full mouth and leave to go follow Rachel.

When I make it to the washroom, Rachel is straightening out her outfit. I take a moment to observe her. _She is breath taking. And looks good in blue, it plays off her skin tone well. It looked good on her last night too._ And with that thought, I remember my purpose, and I stalk up to the sink beside her.

"Hi," I greet when she doesn't acknowledge my presence. I then try to look busy by trying to fix my make-up.

"Hello," she replies politely briefly glancing over. "Hey! You're the one that save me in the kissing booth that one time, right?"

_Huh, she does remember me…well girl me. Interesting. Maybe me liking her isn't a lost cause._

"Oh, hi," I say faking remembrance and extend my hand. Rachel grabs it and I can't help but notice how nice it feels. "What a small world. I'm Quinn."

"Rachel," she says happily then lets go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Rachel says and goes back to ignoring me. I clear my throat trying not to get too frustrated that Rachel has this way of dismissing me or getting other people too. Remember she got Finn to completely ignore me on the phone. _That's it I'll bring up Finn. Maybe get some info on what happened last night. Gotta love gossip._

"So, I know it's not any of my business, but you went out with that Finn Hudson guy, right?"

"Yeah, once."

"Did you kiss him?" I ask bluntly, curiosity getting the best of me.

"No, why?"

Internal happy dance! "Oh, no. It's nothing, but just try and prolong it as long as possible." _Or you know never. _"He has this salivary gland condition. He doesn't really like to talk about it, but it felt like I was drowning." I tell her exaggerating what my experience was like kissing Finn.

"Really?" Rachel asks appalled, "On my goodness."

_Goal! _"I know. Repulsive," I say just to make sure Rachel would never want to kiss Finn. "But, hey, every happiness to you both," I tell her a bit giddy that my plan to make Rachel not want to kiss/date Finn is working.

"No, actually, I don't really like Finn," Rachel says for once stumbling over her words.

_She's not? Then why was she practically mauling the side of his face in front of me last night?_

"Um, I have this huge thing for his roommate, Quinton, " she confesses.

_Wait! Hold up. She likes me?_

"And I was just trying to make Quinton jealous," Rachel finishes a bit ashamed at her actions.

_So Rachel likes me. _I turn to look face the mirror hoping it could give me answers while I tried to process everything she told me. _Rachel likes ME: check. Rachel DOESN"T like Finn: check. She used Finn to make ME jealous: check. Rachel thinks I'm a guy: crap. I need to tell Rachel the truth: double crap._

"Oh, boy." I mumble out and try to control my breath so I didn't freak out or accidentally confess everything

"Yeah, I know it's really wrong to use a person this way, and I fell terrible about it. But I really Quinn." When she says that I turn to face her about to smile. "..well Quinton, but he goes by Quinn." Rachel says trying to clear it up, but once again reminding me that she likes my brother. "He's so handsome, and he's not the goonish handsome you see in some guys. He's delicate, like, even refined handsome, you know?"

I turn back to the mirror to try and see these qualities that she seemed to have noticed about me.

"Oh and when he smiles! I just can't stop looking at him," she gushes.

Feeling Rachel smile causes me to start to smile, but I quickly replace it with a frown. While it's great she likes me….ok more like freaking awesome, she has to end it with Finn. He's too good of a guy to be used like that.

"He's just so wonderful," Rachel finishes dreamily.

"You know Rachel. It's Rachel right?" I ask playing blonde. And she nods he head yes. "I'll give you some advice. Enough is enough! You're weaving a really tangled web." _I should know._

"Yeah like really, really tangled."

"And honey," the pet name slipped out so easily, "you've got to stop! Oh! And you just got to tell everyone the truth and be very honest." _Now I'm not sure if I'm giving her advice or myself a pep talk. _"Just let the chips fall where they may."

"You right."

"I know."

"Then next time I see Quinton, I'll march right up to him."

"You march!"

"And I'll tell him how I feel."

"You tell me….him." I say quickly trying to cover up my mistake. It was getting hard to concentrate because Rachel looks really hot when she's determined. And my eyes start drifting towards her lips.

"Then I'll kiss him so passionately, that even the people he hates will feel pleasure."

"Huh?" _What? Am I just projecting now? Did she actually just say that? _

And before I can start dive off into a fantasy I'm brought back by a large crash from behind me.

"Hello, Quinn." Mercedes spits out at me as she walks out of the stall she just kicked open. _Was she in there the whole time? That's a little weird._

"Oh this isn't good," I mumble to Rachel in warning.

"And hello to you, you little home wrecker," Mercedes growls out possibly giving Santana a run for her money in the bitchy department.

"Who are you?" Rachel asks in surprise clearly not used to being called names.

"I'm Quinton's girlfriend."

"Ex-girl-friend," I step in and pronounce every syllable hoping she would finally understand.

"Everybody's got to stop saying that," she huffs out.

Realization seemed to dawn on Rachel in that moment. "You're the one he dumped in the pizza parlor the other day," Rachel says smugly. _This isn't going to end well._

"No, no, no, no, no. He didn't dump me. We're just going through a bit of a rough patch."

"Oh, I heard he dumped you. He dumped you big. It was like a big. Huge. Dumping."

_Note to self: Rachel sucks at taunting people._ If I had been paying closer attention, I would have noticed Mercedes about to attack before she pushed Rachel into the sink.

Once Rachel recovered from the unexpected shove something seemed to have broken lose and she let out this Amazonian yell and lunged for Mercedes.

_One word: HOT_

Mercedes grabs Rachel using her momentum to swing her back into the stalls, but Rachel quickly catches herself before that can happen. Just as Rachel is charging at Mercedes again she gets clothes lined to the ground. Hearing Rachel fall is what snaps me out of my Amazon fantasy.

"Are you crazy?" I ask Mercedes as I push her away. "Are you ok?" I ask Rachel as I lean down to try and help her up.

"Get out!" Mercedes says tossing me behind her onto the couch, and continued stalking towards Rachel who had backed herself into a corner.

"You're messing with the wrong girl!" I growl out and leap onto Mercedes' back with a primal yell of my own and start slapping at her head.

"My weave!" She yells then slams me against the stalls knocking the wind out of me causing me to let go. She then grabs Rachel who was trying to crawl her way to the door, and then throws her against the sinks. That must have been Rachel's last straw because she punches Mercedes in the gut. Mercedes slaps her in response. I take off my shoe and throw it at her back still trying to catch my breath._ Another note to self: don't get into a fight with Mercedes alone._ The hit distracts Mercedes enough for Rachel to kick her back and I put a foot out to trip her. Once Mercedes has joined me on the floor Rachel makes a dash for the door, but Mercedes grabs her ankle before she can get that far causing her to slam into the ground.

"Let go of her!" I tell Mercedes trying to pry her hand off Rachel who was still on the ground.

So concentrated on trying to fight off Mercedes I don't notice the set of people arrive until I hear a voice mumble "Just in time," happily before letting out a yell and charging at Mercedes. I realize it's Santana (thank god), and lean down to help up Rachel.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, but just as she's about to speak we hear another yell causing us to turn and see Santana throwing Mercedes into a stall. No doubt to try and give her a swirly.

"Santana! Don't." Brittany says reminding us that she is there.

"But Brit!" Santana pouts to which Brittany responds with a shake of the head. "Fine." She says dragging Mercedes out of the stall.

"Ladies, ladies, stop!" Terri yells at us when she enters the room causing all of us to turn to look at her. She then stomps over to Santana and rips her off Mercedes. "When debutantes disagree they say it with their eyes," she tells us then glares at me. "Quinn Fabray, why is it I always find you in the middle of a tussle?"

_Hey! I wasn't even fighting. Well at least you didn't see me fighting. I swear this lady has it in for me._

"Bad timing?" I say.

She just scoffs and tells us to fix ourselves up before we head back to lunch.

Mercedes huffs at all of us then follows Terri out.

"Fabray?" Rachel asks, "Are you related to Quinton?"

"Uh,…..yeah," I tell her uncomfortably. "He's my twin brother."

"Oh," Rachel says a bit embarrassed she admitted liking me….well Quinton to someone who knows him. "I would appreciate it if the conversation we had prior the altercation stays between us. If that's not to much to ask," she says worried.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I won't tell anyone. But are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but I am actually quite athletic. While fighting isn't something I condone, I've taken a few martial arts classes. But as I can see now they haven't really helped me that much. So thank you for your assistance and to you girls," she says to Santana and Brittany. "I'll see you around," Rachel tells me before she straightens her dress and leaves.

"What did she tell you before the fight?" Santana asks.

"That she likes Quinton and not Finn," I sigh out.

"Well shouldn't you be happy then? She likes you."

"No she likes my brother, and where were you guys? It shouldn't have taken that long to register."

"Santana said that she would get me a duck!" Brittany says happily as if that explains where they where.

I then take in Santana's tousled appearance. I know it's not from the fight because Santana had the upper hand the whole time. Then I notice the most blatantly obvious thing from her previous activities. "Santana you might want to fix your dress. It's on inside out," I tell her smugly. "Come on Brittany," I extend my hand for her to take. "We'll let Santana fix herself up and you can tell me all about the duck," I tell her as we make our way to the dining room.

**-(McKinley: the next day)-**

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"I'm convinced he's hiding something." Jacob tells Mr. Schue who is busy trimming the hedges.

"Oh, nonsense Jacob. He maybe a little lost and confused, but deep down he's an All-American, red blooded male. Just like yourself."

Quinn goes walking by them on the phone. "Mom, I will pick out my own dress. And no I will not wear heels," she sighs. "Because they're a male invention designed to make a woman's butt look smaller…and harder to run away," she adds as an afterthought before walking out of hearing distance.

"Jacob, have you ever tried to run away in heels?"

"No, sir, I wouldn't," Jacob stumbles out a little too quickly.

"No that easy," Mr. Schue tells him then goes back to trimming the shrubs dismissing Jacob.

_**Quinn's POV**_

I finally hang up the phone feeling a bit agitated with my mom. _Why won't she just let me do this they way that I want? Plus if I let her pick the dress it's going to be some frilly white mess._

I stop outside of coach's office to wait for Santana and Brittany who said they were stopping by.

"I'll see you two later," coach tells Brittany and Santana pleasantly which worries me. "Fabray!"

"Yes coach?" I ask instantly straighten up.

"Tell you're frankenteen of a roommate that I need to talk to him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now get out of my sight."

I nod and start walking away with Brittany and Santana following me. Once we're a good enough distance away I ask, "So tell her anything good?"

"Not really. Just the obvious stuff since Coach Tanaka sucks as a coach. We were just giving her the heads up that Jesse maybe a pretty boy, but he's actually an excellent goalie," Santana tells me. And it was true. Jesse is the best goalie in our distract maybe even the state. It was actually the reason I started going out with him.

"Yeah and the coach was telling us that we could…" Brittany started saying.

"Not the time B," Santana said cutting her off. I just shrugged. I probably didn't want to know anyway.

"So you guys are coming tomorrow?"

"We wouldn't want to miss you massacre Carmel," Santana tells me with a smile and Brittany agrees.

"Cool. Let's get something to eat I'm famished," I tell them. "Where'd you park?"

"We'll have to take a cab. My mom took away my car after she heard about the fight at the luncheon yesterday. Start saying the whole reason she sent me there was so that I could learn to be a lady and what isn't ladylike and some other BS."

I just shake my head feeling a little bad that I was part of the cause and then call us a cab.

_**Rachel's POV (later that night)**_

I stopped in mid-stride from my run when my choice was finally made. _I'm going to do it. What I told Quinton's sister. The next time I see him, I'll kiss him so thoroughly he won't even remember his name._

Just then, I see the object of my thoughts getting out of a cab. _Here's my chance._

"Just do it. Just close your eyes and kiss him," I say psyching myself up then I run down the steps to meet him. "Quinn!" I yell when I reach the bottom, and he turns around. I throw arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "Wake up. I've been waiting for you to open your eyes so I can tell you I think I'm ready. I'm ready for the free-fall into the unknown," I whisper into his ear after our kiss quoting the lyrics I read the first time we officially met. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow," I tell him and run off leaving him to want more. _It's all about the teasing. _ I think about the power motto I once heard.

If I had looked up I would have seen how angry Finn was after witnessing everything.

* * *

This chapter was actually a bit longer, but I thought that I'd end on a bit of a cliff hanger. Did I stick to the movie or not?

The next chapter will be the game, and FYI I'm not going to go too deep into the soccer stuff. While I could write it, I know soccer isn't why people are reading this story. Also, the next chapter will make up for this cliff hanger...I think.

Tell you what. Get me to 50 reviews and I'll post the new chapter.


	12. The Game

General Note: Just an FYI everyone is at the soccer game (ie Quinn's parents, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Rachel). I just didn't feel like those added scenes would do much for the story, and they felt a little random…..plus I'm kinda lazy. If you've seen the movie, you know this, but for those who haven't, people are there so don't wonder why they randomly pop up at the end.

* * *

**-(Quinn and Finn's Room)-**

"Hey bro, Sylvester is looking for you." I tell Finn still happy from the earlier events. "Dude, hello!" I yell at him waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. He couldn't be that into his homework because lets face it it's Finn.

"You know, it's crazy….how wrong you can be about a person. You think that they're one thing, and then they turn out to be the exact opposite," Finn practically growls out.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just going to sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about?" Finn yells.

_Oh crap he knows I'm a girl! _"Oh," I tell him defeated. _No use in lying now. Maybe if I explain it to him he won't tell coach and I can still play._ "Ok, I wanted to tell you, Finn, but you have to know that I love soccer more then anything in the world and I had to prove….."

"What so you just used me to help you with your soccer, and then you turn around and stab me in the back?"

"Wait, what? Now I really don't know what you're talking about," I tell him confused. _OK if he's not talking about me being a girl then what?_

"Save it man. I saw you with her."

"Who?"

"Who? With Rachel, that's who. I saw you kiss her when you got out of the cab!"

"What do you mean? I never saw Rachel when I got out of the cab," I tell him honestly, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I can't believe you're lying to me like this," Finn says in disbelief. "We're suppose to be friends!" Finn yelled jumping out of his chair to push me.

"We are!"

"No you don't know the meaning of the word," Finn said pushing me again towards the door.

I was getting pissed off at this, but knew I couldn't take him. So I did the only thing I could. I cut him down with my words. "Rachel never liked you, ok! She was using you to make me jealous," I yell at him, but immediately feel horrible when I see his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as all the angry came back into his face. "You know what? I'm done with you and you're lies," He says and pushes my out the door. "Have a good life," He tells me then slams the door shut in my face.

**-(Jacob's Room)-**

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Jacob is looking through some old year books he found that Quinn was in when he see a picture with an interesting caption. "Fabray twins couldn't be more opposite."

"TWINS!"

He is then distracted by the door pounding and yelling that's coming from down the hall.

"Quinton! Open up! It's Mercedes! You have a lot of explaining followed by a whole lot of groveling to do," Mercedes yells at the door.

Finn opens the door pissed off. "He's not here!" He tells here then shuts the door only to open it a few seconds later. "And take his phone. Jesse won't stop calling every 10 seconds," he tells her shoving the phone in her hands and closing the door once more.

"This isn't Quinton's phone," Mercedes says looking at it. She then turns around and starts calling for Quinton around the hall of closed doors.

Just as she reaches the last door Jacob steps out. "Can I help you?" Jacob says eagerly.

"Ew!" Mercedes says flinching back

**-ring-**

Mercedes gives Jacob the 1-minute sign then answers the phone. _"Quinn baby, it's Jesse. The big game is tomorrow…"_

"Quinn," Mercedes spits out repulsed while a creepy smile appears on Jacobs face.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jacob, and I think we can help each other out with our problems."

**-(McKinley outside)-**

_**Quinn's POV**_

I've been sitting on this bench since I got kicked out of the room trying to figure out how my life got so screwed up. _What was Finn talking about? I didn't kiss Rachel when I left the cab. But if I didn't who did? Quinton's still in London and doesn't get back until the day after tomorrow._ It's then that I see Tina walking backwards , and she backs herself onto the bench when she sees me.

"Nice night."

"Hey, Tina," I greet. "I'm sorry about running out on our date the other night," I tell her sincerely. _Nobody should have to go through that._

"That's ok. My intensity tends to scare people. My last principal thought I was a vampire because of my intense looks."

"Yeah," I just nod my head in agreement.

"Is something wrong?"

"Got thrown out of my room," I inform her sadly.

"You mean….you need a place to stay?" She asks excitement in her voice and slowly slide next to me.

"I really do. The Carmel game is tomorrow."

"I've never had a roommate," she tells me happily and rests her head on my shoulder.

I clear my throat feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, do you think I can go ahead and crash there? I need to make sure I have plenty of energy for the game tomorrow," I tell her to try and get us to move.

"Yeah, sure. Just follow me."

**-(Girls Dorm)-**

When we got to Tina's room it wasn't as creepy as I thought it was going to be. Tina said that I could crash on her bad and she'd take the one with no sheet. I just nodded and plopped down on the bed too tried to argue with her. I shut my eyes just wanting the day to be over with. A few minutes later I opened them when this weird feeling of being watched wouldn't go away, and low and behold Tina was staring at me intently.

"Um….I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go….wash my face," I tell Tina and jump out of bed and out the door.

I end up just walking around the girls dorm of a bit hoping Tina goes to bed soon so that I can sneak in and get some sleep myself without her watching me. I noticed this dorm was nicer then the guys and it also smelled better. _This is one thing I miss about girls: We're way cleaner then boys are._

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" A voice asks from behind snapping me out of my musings.

"Rachel?" I snap around and she her walking towards me in a towel and wet hair. Obviously from the shower she just took. My eyes rake up her impossibly long legs, then up her tight waist, pausing a little longer then they should have on her towel clad breasts, then up to her face that has a knowing smile on it causing me to blush.

"So?" Rachel asks looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, ah…I'm sorry what was the question?" I ask her embarrassed.

"I said what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting up for the big game?"

"I kinda got kicked out of my room," I inform her looking everywhere but her. "Tina is letting me crash in her room because she had a spare bed. But I kinda got freaked out by her staring so I figured I'd walk around here until she went to sleep."

"Hm," Rachel says and starts walking towards her room causing me to follow. "What'd you get kicked out?"

"Well the funny thing about that is Finn says he caught us kissing."

"He did, did he," she replies with a smirk and gestures me inside her room once she got the door open.

"Yeah. Though, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like that," I tell her taking in the whole room as Rachel closes her door.

"I would hope so, but would you like me to remind you what it was like?" Rachel asks stalking up to me like a panter.

"Huh? What do you mea…." And I'm quickly cut off by a set of lips. I slowly feel myself being pushed back, but don't pay too much attention to that. Most of my concentration was on the luscious set of lips pressed against mine that nipped at my bottom lips a few times before pulling away leaving me wanting more.

"So how was that? Do you remember now?" Rachel asks breathy.

"Well if I remember correctly, my enemies are supposed to feel pleasure. I'm not sure if they feel it yet," I tell her and pull her in for another kiss.

She responds eagerly and pushes me back on her bed. She quickly straddles me, and her tongue starts pressing against the seam of my lips asking for entrance. I happily oblige and let our tongues dual. I bring one of my hand to wrap in her hair to pull her closer and my other hand grabs onto her hip. I let out a groan when my hand hits the towel reminding me that's the only thing separating me from Rachel. We finally pull back to get some much needed air when Rachel gasps out, "Think they can feel the passion?"

I smile in return, "Maybe just a little, but we should probably continue just to make sure."

Rachel smiles back clearly pleased with my answer, "Yeah better to be safe then sorry."

Just as she's leaning in to reconnect out lips I see something over her shoulder, so her lips end up connecting with my cheek instead of my lips when I move to get a better view.

"Tina?" I ask confused.

I'm then jolted awake. "Gah!" I scream when I see Tina staring at me intently. "Tina! Why didn't you wake me?" I demand when I see the clock.

"You looked so serene," Tina said still continuing to stare unfazed by my yell clutching a cup cake in her hand.

I throw off the sheets and run out of the room not bother to yell at Tina. _I just hope I not too late and hopefully all coach will do is yell at me._

"I made breakfast, darling!" I hear Tina yell out from her room.

I just keep running too worried about missing the whole reason I came to McKinley to worry about the dream I just had.

**-(Locker Rooms)-**

By the time I made it too the locker rooms the guys has already left for the field, so I was running a whole lot later then I thought. I rush to my stall and see my jersey is no longer there just somebody else's clothes. "Crap! This can't be happening," I say and rush out to the field to see if I can figure out who had my uniform on.

I try to stealthy make my way onto the field looking for the person sporting my number. When I see the ball being stopped rather poorly by a player I notice that it's Quinton, and he's in my jersey. Just as he's about to kick the ball in front of him, he manages to trip over himself and an opposing player steals the ball. I see a wooden tower and quickly make my way into hit to hide while coach Sylvester reprimands Quinton stares at her like she's crazy for making him play. I whisper yell trying to get his attention, but deep down know it's no use and that I would have to wait until I could grab him without anyone seeing.

The game continues with Quinton doing poorly, and Finn belittling him for every error. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Schuester stops the ball and picks it up before walking on the field with Mercedes and Jacob following him. "Shit! This is not good," I say to no one in particular and just stay hidden from view.

"Can I get a time out….a pause…one brief half-time," Mr. Schuester announces making his way further onto the field.

"Stop the clock!" The head referee yells.

"Ah yes stop the clock," Mr. Schuester says. "Titans. Fighting Titans! Everyone gather round," Mr. Schue announced waiting for everyone to form a circle around him. The whole crowd goes silent and waits on pins and needles to try and hear what's going on.

"Is there a problem, William?" Coach Sylvester demanded.

"Yes. Unfortunately there is," he replies sadly. "But, I think it's only right that Quinton Fabray, tells you himself." Causing everyone to turn to look at Quinton. "Quinton. Son? Well…um…do you have anything you'd like to say?"

Finn then glares him down while Quinton's not sure how to respond. "Uh, I'm sorry I'm not a very good soccer player," he shrugs helplessly.

"I see," Mr. Schue says disappointed. "Well then I say this with a heavy heart," and he takes the megaphone Jacob smugly hands him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed alumni, friends and family of Quinton Fabray. I'm grievously sad to inform you that Quinton Fabray is…a…girl.," He finishes causing the whole stadium to laugh. "Sorry, it's for your own good," Mr. Schue tells Quinton who keeps laughing at the absurdity and grabs the megaphone.

"Excuse me. I'm not a girl," Quinton tells everyone.

Mr. Schue grabs the megaphone back. "Hello! Yes. In fact, yes, he is. He's a big girl. He's actually specifically his own sister, Quinn, who's been impersonating him for reasons which will become very clear after extensive psychoanalysis."

After Mr. Schuester finishes say that, I start to freak out. _How did they figure it out? Granted there was that time with the wig, but he just thought I was bald. _

"Folks. I'm a boy. I promise," Quinton tries to reassure everybody.

"Prove it," Jacob says smugly.

"Ok," Quinton teases back the pulls down his shorts for everyone to see he is indeed a boy.

The whole crowd gasps, and I'm fairly sure I heard Tina mutter that soccer is the world's favorite sport a little too excitedly. _I never thought I'd say this but thank god for Quinton's lack of modesty. He has inadvertently saved my ass._

"Thank you. Thank you. There's nothing to see here. No offense," Mr Schue tells the crowd trying to get them settled down while Quinton pulls back up his shorts. "Folks, please hang on for one second. Jacob! Can you please shed some light on the current situation?"

"Not anymore then has already been shed, sir," Jacob seems to cry out.

"Ok, listen up. Now that we have proved this boy is a boy," Coach Sylvester growls at Mr. Schuester. "Is it possible we can get back to our game? I have another championship season to win, and you're delaying it." Mr. Schuester just nods and tries to tell the crowd it's just a skit they do all while reprimanding Jacob.

"Baby, baby, baby. I've missed you so much," Mecedes tells Quinton.

"Oh my God, we are so dead if they get back together," I mumble, but someone must have been listening to me b/c Quinton just rejected her causing her to scream and hit him before running off. _ Thank god! She finally got it._

"Good work, Fabray," I hear coach congratulate Quinton. "Bench."

The game resumes and Artie goes in for a shot only for it to be stopped by Jesse. The ref blows the whistle signaling for halftime. I realize it's my chance and when Quinton is about to follow the guys back into the locker room I grab him and pull him under the tower with me.

"Quinton!" I say frustrated that he ruined my soccer game. Though, I probably should have been a bit grateful that he saved everyone from find out I was a girl.

"Quinn?" He asked confused since I was dressed like him.

"Yes!"

"Why do you look like me?"

"I pretended to be you for the last 2 weeks to prove I could play in the boys soccer team," He stares blankly at me. "Don't look at me like that. It was kinda your idea."

"oh, ok cool."

"Yeah."

"No. Wait, what?"

"I don't have time to explain!" I tell him exasperated. "Why are you wearing my uniform?"

"I just came here to find the amazing girl that kissed me last night."

"Wait, who kissed you? What girl?" I asked him confused and a bit worried. _Please don't let it be who I think it is._

"Check it out," he tells me and looks through the wooden slats at the crowd. "That one," he points and my eyes immediately find Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"She was all over me. She kissed me and recited the lyrics to the song you and I wrote. Q, this maybe the girl of my dreams," he told me excitedly and my heart dropped. _Of course Rachel would be all over Quinton. He is a guy. He's the person that she thinks I am. But wait she kissed him?_

"Crap! That's the kiss that Finn saw."

Quinton oblivious to my panic stares a me intrigued. "Are those real?" He asks and moves to touch my fake sideburns.

""Yeah. I'm growing sideburns now," I tell him sarcastically then slap his hand away. "No! Please stay hidden until the end of the game and give me back my uniform right now!" I yell at him and pull off my jersey.

We finish exchanging clothes just as the teams start running back out, and I hope in at the end of the line. _God, I hope Coach Sylvester didn't notice I wasn't in the locker room. _As soon as the rest of the guys run on the field I approach coach to try and convince her to let me play. "Coach, I'm ready to play!" _Hopefully being direct works._

"Is that what you call it? I've seen a pack of wildebeests kick a ball better then you did." _Well they probably could play soccer better then Quinton, but that's not the point right now._

"I've changed," I tell her truthfully. "Come on coach, give me one more chance."

She glances back at me and it seems she does notice a change, "All right. Go. Kick. KILL!" And I run out onto the soccer field.

The second half begins with more intensity the first, and I shove defender away and take possession of the ball. We getting it moving up the field and Finn goes in for a shot only to get stopped by Jesse.

"You couldn't score on me in the first half. You aren't going to score on me now, baby! I'm ninja! Ninja goalie!" Jesse yells making me just want to pelt him in the face with a ball.

The game continues fiercely and it seems like we're equally matched. But then I'm able to clear the ball to Finn and he gets a breakaway and scores a goal with an impressive scissor kick.

The momentum appears to be going in our favor when Artie steals the ball and I pass it to Finn. He starts getting attacked by other players while I yell that I'm open. He stubbornly keeps going, but stumbles and loses the ball. The other team takes this opportunity to hightail it down the field and score their own goal tying up the game.

"What's the matter with you man?" Artie pushed him. "Quinn was open!"

"Rather lose the goal then let him score?" Puck joined in.

"Shut up, man," Finn growled at them and ran off.

"Finn I know you're mad at me," I started when I caught up to him.

"Don't talk to me," Finn told me then shoved me away.

"I didn't do what you thought," I tell him getting in front of him to try and get him to listen.

"Get out of my face!" And he shoved me again a whistle was blown in the background but neither one of us noticed.

"Nothing is going on with me and Rachel!" _Unfortunately._ "When the game is over I'll explain everything. But for right now, you don't have to like me, but I'm your teammate, Ok? And I want to beat these guys. I have to beat these guys," I plead with Finn.

"Fellas," Jesse says running up to us. "If we're not disturbing you, we have a little soccer game we'd like to finish."

"Get back in the net man," Finn shoves Jesse redirecting his anger at him.

"Or what you gonna hit my fist with your face?" Jesse threatens shoving Finn back.

"Do you want to see me do it?" Finn question then grabs Jesse by the waist to body slam him into the ground. And the next thing I know all hell breaks lose and everybody is joining in on the fight.

"Finn stop it!" I yell trying to break him and Jesse apart.

"Ok break it up! Break it up!" Coach Sylvester reaches the guys and pulls them apart looking down at them intimidating. "Ok tough guys, you want to box? Get out of my stadium. Otherwise, get on with the game and that goes for the rest of you! Now go on and play some real soccer. You're like a bunch of girls!" She yells at everyone and stalks back to the sidelines knowing she's put everyone in their places.

"Quinton! Are you ok?" Rachel asks running up the field as we're walking back to our respective sidelines.

"No. Rachel not right now," I tell her a bit frustrated.

"Why don't you try and tell me how nothing is going on between you two," Finn practically growls when he passes us.

"There's nothing going on between me and Rachel." _No matter how much I wish there was._

"What about last night?" Rachel asks looking at me in disbelief. _God I wish that was me last night, but it was Quinton._

"I didn't lie to you Finn. I did, but not about this. Here's the truth. I'm a girl." As soon as the words are out of my mouth everybody stops to stare at me.

"I beg you pardon." Rachel asks me confused with a hint of something else in her voice. _I knew she wouldn't be interested in me if she knew the truth._

"What? All right…what…that's just a little weird," Finn says not knowing what to make of the info he was just given.

"Ok, you know what? I can't do this anymore," I say suddenly tired of keeping up this lie. "Everybody. I have something I need to tell you. I'm not Quinton. I'm his sister Quinn." Just then the Carmel team plus the referee walk up to see what was going on.

"Wait, you're not Quinn," Finn says confused.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. I know Quinn. I kissed Quinn."

"You kissed me," I tell him simply causing the guys around him to laugh.

"Wait! What are you talking about? I didn't….I didn't kiss you," Finn whisper yells the last part ashamed that I'm insinuating that he had a gay kiss.

I sigh and start peeling off my fake sideburn and eyebrows knowing this was the only way I could convince him. "The girls team at Carmel got cut. And the guys wouldn't let me go out for their team. So, I've been pretending to be my brother while he was in London for the past 2 weeks, so I could make the team and beat Carmel. But my brother came home early and that's who you saw kissing Rachel and that's who played the first half," I finish and take off my wig and get collective gasps from everyone expect from coach Sylvester who looked extremely unimpressed like she knew the whole time.

"Just because you wear a wig doesn't prove you're a girl," Finn tell me.

"Ok then," and I take a page out of Quinton's book and flash everyone my boobs.

"Quinn?" I hear Jesse squeak out.

"Ok. So does everyone understand?" I ask as I lower my shirt back down.

"I don't! Show them again!" I hear Puck yell, but I just ignore him.

"Wait a minute. If I kissed you brother then where is he?" Rachel asks not completely convinced I was telling the truth.

"Well he's probably halfway to China," Principal Schuester tells her. "He showed his Willis and Doodle-berries…."

"Present." Quinton runs up cutting him off.

"What the?" Artie says confused looking back and forth between the two of us baffled by our similarities. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Ok, this is freaking me out," Rachel say clearing disturbed trying to wrap her head around the situation.

We're all brought out of our thoughts when Jacob runs up and steals the megaphone from the pricipal. "Ladies and Gentleman. I hate to say 'I told you so' but…"Before he gets a chance to finish Mr. Schue grabs the megaphone and start pushing him away.

"See Finn, I didn't betray you," _Even if I kind of wanted to, but you shouldn't have found out like this._ "I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted this to happen and I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to prove I was good enough. All I'm asking for is a chance, Finn?" I beg him. Knowing he was this thing holding the team together, and he didn't approve we wouldn't be able to win this.

He thinks for a minute before he finally starts talking. "It's just like coach tells us before every game: Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great (like me), some achieve greatness (also like me), and some have me shove my greatness upon them," Finn finishes. _Only coach Sylvester would rewrite Shakespeare. _"I think the best chance for us being great today is if you play," Finn finishes causing everyone to cheer loudly in agreement causing me to smile. _Maybe these guys here aren't so bad._

"Yeah! Yeah! No!" Coach Tanaka yells. "No playing! You have to forfeit. There's no girls in this league. Here look at the manual,' He grabs it from the ref and hands it to the coach to which she promptly rips and shoves it back into the referees chest. _Coach is badass!_

"What manual?" She question and stares down Tanaka. "Listen here mouth breather. You're in McKinley, and we don't discriminate based on gender," She accentuates each word with a poke into his chest.

"All right. That's gonna bruise," Coach Tanaka says rubbing his chest. "Fine. If you think you can beat us with a girl on your team?"

"This should be fun," Jesse says cockily.

"Go," Coach Tanaka tells him pushing him back. "I get the last word, not you. Go!"

Coach Sylvester then winks at me making me think she might have known this whole time. "Ok team. Lets go. Kick. KILL!" Causing all of us to join in the yell and rush back on field.

Finn wins the drop all and passes it back to me. I then pass it up to Artie who passes to Puck to gets the momentum back up with a trick move flipping the ball into the air. He then passes to me, and I weave in and out through the defenders. Just as I make it to the goal, I'm slide tackled down, and the ref calls a red card on the guy giving me a penalty kick.

I get up assuring everyone I'm fine, and go up to the line to prepare for my kick. "And the penalty kick will decide the game," I vaguely hear the announcer say. I clear my head just concentrating on the ball and the net while Jesse is taunting me.

"Where are you going to kick it? Right here aren't you? I know you're going to kick it here. Am I in your head? I'm in you head. You see the goal getting smaller, and I'm getting bigger." I just continue to ignore him grateful I mastered the skill of blocking him out while we were dating. I grin at the thought and then I take my kick. The ball goes soaring to the top left hand corner, but Jesse is able to block it. Finn then heads the rebound, and I use the skills he taught me and jump kick it into the top right corner before Jesse can block it.

Everyone screams in celebration, and my team picks me up off the ground. I give Jesse a smug look while she complains. "That's not fair! That was a lucky shot. I never want to see you again. You suck!" Jesse screams at me. He always was a sore loser.

When the guys set me down I see Santana, Brittany, and Kurt rush over. "You did it Q!" Santana congratulates and gives me a hug. "You really showed those boys girls can kick ass on the field better then they can."

"You were so awesome!" Brittany tells me pulling me in for a hug too.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt tells me pulling me in for a hug. "You just scored the game winning goal against Carmel what are you going to do?"

"Mom? Dad?" I say confused. Ignoring Kurt, and walk away from my friends to hug my parents. _They actually came to one of my soccer games._

"That was really something," my dad says proudly.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You did all this to play soccer?"

"I told you it was important to me, Mom."

"If Quinn was here pretending to be you, where were you?" Dad asks Quinton when he joins us.

"Oh, we was um…." _Where can I say he was so he doesn't get into trouble._

"Actually I was in London," Quinton tells them honestly. _Idiot_

"LONDON!" Our parents question.

"It was important to me," He says simply causing out parent to go on a triad of how unsafe that was.

"Hey!" I yell to get their attention wanting the arguing to end. "Why don't we go out to dinner as a family? Maybe tomorrow?" They seem to think it's a good idea and walk off making plans. I turn to Quinton and give him a huh, "Yay!" _We totally got off the hook!_ I then notice Rachel walk up, and I release Quinton. _Might as well get this over with. She deserves to be with the person she fell for. _"There's someone I want you to officially meet," I grab hers and Quinton's hand, "Quinton Fabray. Rachel Berry, " and I place their hands together. Rachel smiles brightly at him before they walk away, and I know I've done the right thing. _As long as she's happy._

I start to walk away when I'm stopped by the scene in front of me.

"Tina?"

"Artie?"

"I have something to say. I think you're…..amazing!" Artie says relieved. "And I'm not ashamed of it."

Tina stares at him for a second processing the information before she grins. "I know tricks," she informs him happily.

"Oh Tina!" Artie sighs out and they pull each other in for a really disturbing looking open-mouthed kiss. I walk away disgusted when I start hearing these weird moaning sounds. _God they're almost as bad as Brittany and Santana when it comes to their PDA._ I then look up and see Finn walking away, and know he's one more person I need to make amends to. _But what could I do? I can't help him with Rachel because we both lost her to Quinton. _So I leave the soccer field trying to think of a way to make it up to him.

* * *

Well one more chapter to go. Hope everyone has enjoyed the story.


	13. Last of the American Girls

I just want to apologize that this took so long to post. I went on vacation and left my notebook that had this chapter written in it, so I couldn't type it up while waiting for my flight like I planned.

Anyway, here's the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for reading the story and commenting.

* * *

**-(Kurt's Place: After the game)-**

I'm sprawled out on one end of the couch eyes closed and arm resting on my head while Santana is on the other end, running her hands through Brittany's hair, who was on the floor by the couch reading a magazine. Kurt was doing God knows what in the kitchen. I just laid there thinking how screwed up my life got in 2 weeks.

_People weren't supposed to get hurt by this. I was just supposed to join the team and beat Carmel then leave before Quinton got back. Nobody was going to know. I wasn't suppose to hurt a really great guy and I wasn't supposed to fall in love. _This thought causes me to sigh._ God Rachel. I guess she got the better ending in the messed up story. She got to be with someone she has feelings for. Unfortunately that isn't me._

"Quinn, sweetie, are you ok?" Kurt questions breaking me out of my thoughts, "Shouldn't you be celebrating? You accomplished you goal. You beat Carmel."

"Yeah, Q, you kicked their ass. Cheer up already. You've been moping ever since we left the game," Santana adds and playfully nudges me with her foot.

"Quinn's just sad that Rachel is going out with her brother," Brittany says innocently then goes back to reading the magazine.

I groan, "No, I'm not. I'm happy for her." _How the hell is Brittany so freaking perceptive when she thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows?_ "I just feel really bad for what happened to Finn." I tell them trying to change the subject.

"That's BS and you know it. But what does she mean Rachel is going out with Quinton?" Santana asked confused.

"I'm not lying. I really do feel bad for Finn," I tell her (in denial)."I introduced them after the game. Rachel should be with the person she fell for. Which is Quinton."

"Quinn," Kurt says sweetly. "You know we love you, but you're an idiot."

"What?"

"Quinn, you're the person that Rachel feel in love with. YOU were QUINTON."

"That's ridiculous, Kurt. I did everything the way I thought Quinton would do things. Rachel for that. Besides that still doesn't help me with what I did to Finn. I promised I'd help him get Rachel, but instead I get her to go out with Quinton."

"Quinn are you even listening to yourself talk? You did everything the way **you** **thought** Quinton did things. And also if you feel that bad about Finn then just do this crazy thing people are doing now a days and apologize to him," Kurt tells me simply.

I roll my eyes when Kurt says Rachel is interested in me because that was just wishful thinking. _She's not even into girls…but she actually didn't freak out when she found out that I was a girl._

"You should get him chocolate," Brittany says randomly. "Whenever S does something wrong she brings me chocolate then we have great 'I'm sorry' sex. You can actually eat the chocolate off each oth…"

"Brittany! She doesn't need to know that!" Santana tells Brittany her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"That's what I'll do!" I say and jump off the couch in excitement with my new plan. "Santana I'm taking your car," I yell back at them over my shoulder already halfway out the door before any one can say anything.

"Huh? What? Is she going to have sex with him?" Kurt asks the girls to which Santana just shrugs just as lost as he is while Brittany doesn't let it affect her like she already knows what's going to happen.

**-(Finn and Quinton's Room)-**

I take a deep breath before opening the door to the room I lived in for two weeks. _I really hope this works. It seems kinda dumb now._ When I enter I see Finn is on the back bench reading a soccer magazine. He looks up when I get closer giving me a bit of a glare.

"Hey. Roomie," I tell his bashfully hoping to get a bit of a smile from the joke. When I don't I just continue, "This is for you. It's kind of an apology for everything that I put you through. I know it's not much, but it's a start. I really never meant for all of this to happen. I just hope one day you can forgive me." I tell him sadly and place the box on his bed then leave.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Finn gets up after the door shuts and opens the lid to the box. He grabs the card and notices the wheel of Gouda cheese underneath which causes him to smile from the memories. He opens the card and read _Here's to hoping you're able to find flow with a girl who will appreciate everything you have to offer. She's out there don't give up hope._

**-(Debutante Ball: the next night)-**

We're back stage, and I'm helping Rachel with her make-up since her dad's weren't allowed back there with the mothers to help out their daughters. _God, she looks so beautiful._

"He could still show you know," Rachel tells me pulling me out of my thoughts.

_Who? Oh, Finn. _"You didn't see the look on his face. Besides, I'm not interested in him like that." _I'm interested in you._

"I found the perfect dress, " my mother says excitedly. Popping up from nowhere effectively ending further discussion to with I was a bit grateful for.

"Aw, thanks mom, but I don't think I'm gonna get a chance to wear it."

"Nonsense. You don't need a man to wear a beautiful dress," she tells me then walks off to hang the dress in one of the dressing rooms.

"But it doesn't hurt," Kurt tells me appearing from behind the crowd of debutantes. He then gets down on one knee and offers me a stunning burette, "Quinn Fabray, it would be my honor to escort you tonight."

"Thanks Kurt," I grin down at him. "That's really sweet."

"Caterpillars! Caterpillars! My precious caterpillars," Terri says rushing in. "In 20 minutes, you'll all be beautiful butterflies," she finishes off excitedly then leaves. _That woman is a freak._

"Caterpillars! Butterflies!" Kurt and Rachel mock trying to cheer me up.

"You look beautiful," I tell Rachel honestly. "I just gotta get some air," I tell her with a small smile that quickly falls once I walk away.

My walk has led me to the pond beside the club, and I start evaluating my life. _Two weeks ago, I was at Carmel dating Jesse. How is it in 2 weeks, 14 days, my life could change so much? I impersonated my brother, made the boys soccer team, fell in love with a girl, lost said girl to my brother (without him even knowing or trying I might add). Seriously, how did my life get this screwed up?_

"Who's there?" I yell out when I hear rustling.

"An axe murder," a voice calls out sarcastically. "It's just me," Santana says when she come into view.

"Well you clean up nice," I tell her taking in her elegant dress and make-up. "Shouldn't you be inside? They're about to start. Brittany would be disappointed if you missed it."

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I came here to make sure you didn't off yourself."

I scoff.

"Brittany says you looked really sad when you left. So seriously, Q, how are you?"

"Honestly? I've been better. I mean I'm about to watch the girl I fell for get presented into society with my brother. Plus they're dating."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same, S. She fell for my brother." _Why do they keep telling me to do that?_

"NO! Quinn listen for once. She fell for you! You might have been dressed as him, but you're not the same person. Shut it Q! I'm talking and you're going to listen," she says effectively cutting me off before I can protest. "You and Quinton might look the same, hell you might have been TRYING to act like him, but at the end of the day is was you. It was your smile she feel for, your personality, you. Think about that," she tells me softly. "Now take a few minutes. Collect yourself then I expect you to go back in that building and get your girl. You brother be damned!" Santana finishes then storms away.

"S!" I yell out before she gets too far away. "Thanks," I tell her with a smile when she turns around.

"Don't mention it," she smiles and heads back inside.

I turn back around and look at the lake and psych myself up. _You can do this Quinn. Just go in and tell Rachel how you feel. If she doesn't see you that way then at least you tried. _ I turn to head back in only to be stopped by someone unexpected.

**-(Inside the country club)-**

"Mercedes Jones, escorted by Jesse St. James," Terri announces and Jesse and Mercedes come out from the sides of the stage to meet in the middle. Jesse looks smug and starts walking down the stage like he owns it completely ignoring Mercedes' attempt to get him to offer his elbow. He does it again when they reach the end of the stage to walk off.

"Rachel Berry, escorted by Quinton Fabray."

A beat.

"Rachel Berry, escorted by Quinton Fabray," Terri repeats again a bit annoyed. "Where are they? This is just typical there's nothing good about those Fabray kids," Terri whisper shouts to someone off to the side.

Just then Rachel and Quinn rush in from the wings and meet in the middle both smiling happily. Rachel then pulls Quinn down for a rather heated kiss to which they're met with cheers. Huge grins cover there faces when they break apart and walk up the stage. Quinn spots Brittany and Santana, with their pinkies intertwined chairs scooted closer together then they are to their 'dates', smiling at them. Tina and Artie are clapping happily for them with Artie throwing Quinn a 'You the man' sign. And Puck is surprisingly with Kurt who was trying to fix his tux then turns to grin at me. _Looks like we all got what we wanted._ And with that thought I let out a loud "Woo!"

_**-(a few minutes earlier)-**_

"What are you doing here?" I ask baffled.

"Well about two weeks ago, I bumped into this guy in front of the principal's office who complemented me on my shoes. And now I just can't seem to stop thinking about him…..well her," Rachel tells me grinning.

"Neither can she, but what about Quinton?" I ask her trying not to get my hopes to high._ If she came looking for me that has to mean something. Right? _

"When I was with him yesterday something just seemed….wrong. The way he talked, laughed, even the way he smiled. It wasn't the same. He was missing this spark that he had before….that you have. He seemed to notice that too, so we just decided to be friends. He was just escorting me as a favor."

"Listen, I know I should have told you, but I was just…afraid."

"Well look at it this way. If I had known you were a girl, I might not have tried to get to know you the way I did."

"Do you regret it?" I ask her and hold my breath in anticipation.

"No," she tells me honestly. No trace of dishonesty in her voice. She then pulls me into a mind blowing kiss. _Where did this girl learn to kiss? I swear I'm in heaven. And that thing she's doing with her tongue!_

I push her away before we end up going too far. "Not that I mind," I pant out, "but what caused you to come find me?"

"Kurt." _Huh?_ "Kurt told me how you truly felt about me after you left. Which made me feel great that I wasn't the only one with those feelings."

_Thanks God for Kurt. I swear I'll get that boy a new scarf or something._ "We should probably go back in," I tell her inching back towards her.

"Probably, but they can wait," Rachel says causing me to grin and reconnect our lips.

**-(McKinley: The next day)-**

Rachel and I were making out, yet again, against the side of the science wing. It was becoming my new favorite pass time. I mean who could not love this?

"I have to get to practice," I tell Rachel pulling away.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you do," she huskily and pulls me back down and does that thing with her tongue that makes me forget my name. _I guess I can be a little late to practice. Coach won't do anything that bad to me._ And I continue to let our tongues dual and teeth nip playfully on lips. I then slowly bring my hand down to cup her ass which earns me a giggle.

"God, will you two get a room?"

"S! Be nice. They look cute together."

"Santana? Brittany?" I ask confused as to why they were there ignoring my now pouting girlfriend.

"Come on, Q. Quit sucking face with your smurfette. We need to get to practice."

"Hey! I'm not a smurf!" Rachel yells and crosses her arms indignantly.

Santana just grins and shrugs. "I call them like I see them."

"Don't worry Rach," I tell her wrapping my arm around her waist. "It's just Santana's way of expressing that she likes you," I reassure her and kiss her forehead. Rachel seems pleased with this, so I move my attention back to my best friends. "What do you mean we?"

"Santana and I are now on your team!" Brittany claps excitedly.

"What! How?"

"Coach Sylvester said we could join the team after the Carmel game provided we could prove ourselves. Which we did," Santana says smugly. "I don't know why you had such trouble."

I glare at her.

"Yeah coach had this suspension about you and said if they were right that we could join the team. Something about us knowing how each other played," Brittany added.

"It's suspicion, B, but yes we're on the team. Now lets go!" Santana says walking away.

_So coach really did have it figured out. Oh well I'm just glad she kept me on the team and now she let my two friends on to make us better. _"Walk me to practice?" I ask Rachel happily and extend my hand.

"Always," she replies and takes my hand.

We continue looking at each other lovingly (_We're sickenly sweet like that. I know, but hey look at us we're hot!_ ) when we bump into Santana and Brittany. "What the hell you guys? I thought you were in a rush to get to practice." Apparently, still to shocked to talk, Santana raises her arm and points. When we look, we see Puck in a furious make-put session (which isn't too unusual to see) with….….Kurt! There was hair pulling (_to which I was surprised to not hear any complaints from Kurt) _and tongues galore!

"Dude! Cut it out!" Finn yells walking happily hand in hand with has new girlfriend. Who ironically enough was Rachel's best friend/roommate Maria.

Puck and Kurt pull away blushing. Well Kurt's blushing. Puck looked more angry that he was interrupted.

"Come on man-whore," I tell Puck taking some pity on Kurt to get him out of this uncomfortable situation. "All of us need to get to practice before coach makes us run suicides until we die. I'll see you after practice?" I ask Rachel and give her a quick peck. _This is going to be an interesting year. _

_

* * *

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I think this is it for now. But I do have a question. IF I decide to have an alternate ending (Quinton doesn't come home early or something like that) would anybody be interested in that?


	14. All That's Known alternate ending

I want to say thanks to everyone who read the story and liked it as is. You guys are awesome!

However, I did mention that I would be willing to make an alternate ending if people were interested. And people were, so here it is. I hope it's semi-good. **This would follow right after chapter 11 replacing chapter 12 and 13**. So it's really long.

**Note: Since Quinton doesn't come home earlier Mercedes and Jacob never meet b/c Mercedes never got the phone call from Quinton. So all the things that happen from that won't.** If you've seen the movie you know what I'm talking about.

Also, sorry if there are any big errors, I wrote this while watching the Emmy's. (Glee was totally robbed by Modern Family!)

* * *

**-(McKinley)-**

_That was just what I needed. A night out with the girls to relax before the big game in few hours, _I think as I make my way out of the cab. _Santana, Brittany and I always had this tradition to set ourselves into a winning mindset before each game, so I'm glad we got to do that even though they aren't playing. _I turn back to the cab to pay for the ride. Just as I finish paying the cabbie I hear my name being called out behind me. As soon as I turn around, I feel my neck being tugged down and the softest pair of lips I've ever felt touch mine. Before I can get too into the kiss, the lips pull away and a breathy voice whispers into my ear.

"Wake up. I've been waiting for you to open your eyes so I can tell you I think I'm ready. I'm ready for the free-fall into the unknown." It's as those words are being recited I realize who just kissed me. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow," Rachel tells me when she finally lets me go, and runs off causing me to stare after her. _Did that really just happen?_ And I start walking back to my dorm with a goofy smile that could rival Finn's.

**-(Quinn and Finn's Room)-**

"Hey bro, Sylvester is looking for you." I tell Finn still on cloud 9 from my kiss with Rachel. "Dude, hello!" I yell at him waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. He couldn't be that into his homework because lets face it it's Finn.

"You know, it's crazy….how wrong you can be about a person. You think that they're one thing, and then they turn out to be the exact opposite," Finn practically growls out.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just going to sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about?" Finn yells.

_Oh crap he knows I'm a girl! _"Oh," I tell him defeated. _No use in lying now. Maybe if I explain it to him he won't tell coach and I can still play._ "Ok, I wanted to tell you, Finn, but you have to know that I love soccer more then anything in the world and I had to prove….."

"What so you just used me to help you with your soccer, and then you turn around and stab me in the back?"

"Wait, what? Now I really don't know what you're talking about," I tell him confused. _OK if he's not talking about me being a girl then what? Unless…._

"Save it man. I saw you with her."

"Who?" _Oh shit! He did see it._

"Who? With Rachel, that's who. I saw you kiss her when you got out of the cab!"

"Finn, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I tell him honestly.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," Finn says in disbelief. "We're suppose to be friends!" Finn yelled jumping out of his chair to push me.

"We are!"

"No you don't know the meaning of the word," Finn said pushing me again towards the door.

I was getting pissed off at this, but knew I couldn't take him. So I did the only thing I could. I cut him down with my words. "Rachel never liked you, ok! She was using you to make me jealous," I yell at him, but immediately feel horrible when I see his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as all the angry came back into his face. "You know what? I'm done with you and you're lies," He says and pushes my out the door. "Have a good life," He tells me then slams the door shut in my face.

**-(McKinley outside)-**

_**Quinn's POV**_

I've been sitting on this bench since I got kicked out of the room trying to figure out how my life got so screwed up. _When did my life get this screwed up? While I don't regret Rachel kissing me, I regret that I ended up hurting Finn._ It's then that I see Tina walking backwards, and she backs herself onto the bench when she sees me.

"Nice night."

"Hey, Tina," I greet. "I'm sorry about running out on our date the other night," I tell her sincerely. _Nobody should have to go through that._

"That's okay. My intensity tends to scare people. My last principal thought I was a vampire because of my intense looks."

"Yeah," I just nod my head in agreement.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking about life."

"Anything I can help you out with?" Tina asks and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Tina, no offense, but do you regret being yourself? You know dressing and acting the way you do because it make you an outcast?"

"No," Tina tells me simply. "If people don't like me for the way I am then I don't need them. I mean look at you. You act like yourself and you're the most popular guy in school." _If only she knew….._

"You're right Tina," I tell her and stand up abruptly. "Oh sorry," I say and offer her a hand when I release me standing has caused her to fall off the bench. "I have to go do something, but thanks for the advice," I yell back at Tina as I'm running towards my new destination.

**-(Girls Dorm)-**

It isn't until I reach the girls dorm and start walking around do I realize my plan had a huge flaw in it. I have no clue which room is Rachel's. I had been wandering these halls for a good 20 minutes when I gave up hope of finding her. _Note to self: While spur of the moment plans only work if you know where the person is._ I sign in defeat and start heading back out. _Maybe Finn is asleep and I can slip back into our room without getting into a fight. Or maybe I could find Tina. I'm sure she'll let me stay with her._

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" A voice asks from behind snapping me out of my musings.

"Rachel?" I snap around and she her walking towards me in a towel and wet hair. Obviously from the shower she just took. My eyes rake up her impossibly long legs, then up her tight waist, pausing a little longer then they should have on her towel clad breasts, then up to her face that has a knowing smile on it causing me to blush.

"So?" Rachel asks looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, ah…I'm sorry what was the question?" I ask her embarrassed.

"I said what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting up for the big game?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I inform her looking everywhere but her. _Why does she have to look so hot?_

"You did? Whatever for?" She asks with a mischievous smile walking away towards her room causing me to follow.

"Well I wanted to some clean about some things." _Oh my God! Am I really going to do this? Confess everything to her? I NEED TO. It's not right to lead her on. Just like Tina said if she doesn't like me for who I am I don't need her…..but I do….need her._

"What kind of things?" Rachel asks curiously while unlocking her door and gesturing me in.

"In all honesty, could you please get changed? This would be a whole lot easier if you had clothes on…..and less awkward." I tell her.

She must know I'm serious because her demeanor quickly changes and she replies," Yeah sure. Just give me a minute," and closes to door while I wait outside. A few minutes later the door opens to reveal Rachel in a pair of sweats and a tank top. "So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Rachel asks letting me in.

I let out a deep breath. _Might as well jump in headfirst._ "Rachel, I like you," I tell her bluntly causing her to smile.

"Well I do too, silly. Why do you think I kissed you earlier?" She tells me then starts walking towards me, grabs my arms and leads us to sit on her bed. "You scared me. I thought you wanted to talk about a life or death matter or something," she says then gives me quick peck on the cheek.

I sigh and stand up knowing that that peck was probably the last intimate touch I would ever get from Rachel. "Rachel, I like you, but I've been keeping this huge secret from you."

"Quinton, you know you can tell me anything. It won't change my feeling about you."

"You don't know how much I wish that was true, but it will change your feelings," I tell her realistically. "I'm Quinn, Rachel."

"Yes, I know that you prefer to go by the name Quinn. You've told me that before. I don't see how this would change my feelings for you," Rachel says getting up to try and grab my hands.

I avoid her and finish what I was trying to say. _Why is this so hard?_ "No, Rachel, I mean I AM QUINN. Quinton's sister, a girl."

"What do you mean? I met Quinn yesterday. You're not the same person."

"Yes I am," I sigh and start peeling off my fake sideburn and eyebrows to show Rachel I was telling the truth. "The girls team at Carmel got cut. And the guys wouldn't let me go out for their team. So, I've been pretending to be my brother while he was in London for the past 2 weeks, so I could make the team and beat Carmel," I pull off my wig and hear her gasp when my long blonde hair spills down my shoulders. "I didn't mean to lead you on or to fall in love with you. I was just trying to prove to everyone I was good enough. While I do regret lying to you, I don't regret getting to know you. My feelings for you are real, Rachel. I'm still the same person you told me you fell for yesterday. I'm just a girl."

"I think you need to go," Rachel informs me in a low tone.

I just nod my head dejectly walking towards the door. _I really thought she would have been able to see that love comes in all forms. _"I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Get out!" she yells and gets up to slam the door behind me.

_Huh? Two doors slammed in my face in less then an hour. That has to be some kind of record. _I think bitterly and head back to my dorm emotionally exhausted. When I get back something was finally going my way because Finn was already asleep. So I just plopped down on my bed and passed out hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

It feels like I was only asleep for a few minutes when I feel a soccer ball hitting me and Puck and Artie yelling at me to get ready for the game because it was starting soon.

"The soccer game?" I question sleepily then look over at the clock to indeed see that I overslept. I quickly shot up out of bed and ran towards to field.

**-(Soccer Stadium) –**

When I finally reached there I heard Puck call out to me. "Quinn! You're next. Hurry up," he said from his position of getting face painted by the cheerios. I was a bit thrown off by this because at Carmel we never did war paint.

"Come over here and I'll do you!" A random cheerio flirts and pulls me towards her so she can start painting me before I could protest. It felt like it was taking longer then necessary, so I convinced the girl to bring us closer to the locker room so I could change when she finished.

"Ok ladies, Listen up!" I heard coach start then pause. "Where's Fabray?"

"Who cares?" I heard another voice reply. _That must be Finn._

"He's getting his face painted," Puck informed the coach.

"Fabray!" I hear the coach yell causing me to push the Cheerio away and run into the locker room. "Let's get changed! The game starts in five minutes!"

"Sorry coach! I got a bit of a late start then that Cheerio just wouldn't finish painting my face and…."

"Silence! I don't want to hear it. Move! What do you think we're running here? A day spa!" She then turned to the rest of the team, "All right boys lets get a move on. You know the drill. No emotions on your faces. Let them know they're not worth caring about!"

I then quickly grabbed my uniform and throw it on as the team leaves to wait in the corridors waiting for the announcer to signal the game was about to start. I join the team just as they start walking out to the field. I feel a bit overwhelmed by the crowd's intensity at first, but then use it to get myself pumped.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. Today the biggest rivalry in our district is afoot. McKinley vs. Carmel. It's going to be something else and the atmosphere is crazy!" The announcer says and I can't help but agree as I look up at the wild crowd hoping to spot Rachel. I let out a sigh when I don't see her, and turn my attention back to center field where the captain's coin toss is about to occur. You could literally see the tension coming off of Jesse and Finn. Once the toss is over, I see Jesse trying to get into Finn's head, but he just ignores him and walks back over to us.

"All right, let's get it on!" Finn yells when he gets back to us and we form a circle around him waiting for him to give us a quick pep talk. "I ain't got much to say except who's gonna bring that blood and pain?"

"Black and Red!" We yell back at him.

"WHO'S GONNA BRING THAT BLOOD AND PAIN?" He yells again.

"Ahhhh!" We start leaning back then forward finishing off our yell.

The game starts out with as much intensity as you think a rival game would begin with. After the initial kick off, Artie ends up with the ball which he passes back to me. I dodge a defender and try to cross the ball to Puck only to have it intercepted by a Carmel player. Just as I'm about to run back to help the defense, I feel someone run up right next to me.

"Nice play, moron!" Finn mocks then runs away further pissing me off.

This causes me to play even harder just to show him he's wrong. _Looks like I have to prove myself both to Carmel and to Finn._ Once I get control of the ball again, I charge my way over to the goal only to have the ball slide tackled away from me causing me to fall. I quickly get up even more angry that I wasn't able to avoid the tackle, and move to throw in the ball. Artie gets the ball and goes in for a shot only for it to be stopped by Jesse. The ref blows the whistle signaling for halftime. We all jog off the field into the locker rooms no doubt to get yelled at by Sue.

**-(Locker Room)-**

"What the hell is that out there? We should be beating these mouth breathers not tied with them!" She yells at us then calmly says, "I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits." She looks at us expectantly and we all move to smell ourselves. "That's the smell of failure and it's stinking up my locker room! Now when we leave this locker room I want you to show everyone why I'm an internationally ranked coach and 4 time defending national champions! Go! And get back out there before I have you replaced by a bunch of girls!"

**-(Soccer fields)-**

The second half starts with more with way more intensity then the first half did. Both of our teams playing harder to prove they were the better team. I shove defender away and take possession of the ball. We getting it moving up the field and Finn goes in for a shot only to get stopped by Jesse.

"You couldn't score on me in the first half. You aren't going to score on me now, baby! I'm ninja! Ninja goalie!" Jesse yells making me just want to pelt him in the face with a ball. _Did I really date him for almost a year? He's so conceded. Nothing like Rachel._ This thought makes me do another quick glance up into the crowd and I still don't see her. _I really hope I didn't screw up everything with her. I just wanted to be honest._

The game continues fiercely and it seems like we're equally matched. But then I'm able to clear the ball to Finn and he gets a breakaway and scores a goal with an impressive scissor kick. _Boo-ya Jesse! Looks like we can score on you._

The momentum appears to be staying in our favor when Artie steals the ball, and I pass it to Finn again. He starts getting attacked by other players while I yell that I'm open running near him. He stubbornly keeps going, but stumbles and loses the ball. _Finn this isn't the time to stay pissed at me. _The other team takes this opportunity to hightail it down the field and score their own goal tying up the game.

I see Artie and Puck run up to Finn yelling at him as I make my way over.

"What's the matter with you man?" Artie pushed him. "Quinn was open!"

"Rather lose the goal then let him score?" Puck joined in.

"Shut up, man," Finn growled at them and ran off.

"Finn I know you're mad at me," I started when I caught up to him.

"Don't talk to me," Finn told me then shoved me away.

"Finn I didn't mean for what happened to happen," I tell him getting in front of him to try and get him to listen.

"Get out of my face!" And he shoved me again a whistle was blown in the background but neither one of us noticed.

"Nothing is going on with me and Rachel!" _Unfortunately._ "When the game is over I'll explain everything. But for right now, you don't have to like me, but I'm your teammate, Ok? And I want to beat these guys. I have to beat these guys," I plead with Finn.

"Fellas," Jesse says running up to us. "If we're not disturbing you, we have a little soccer game we'd like to finish."

"Get back in the net man," Finn shoves Jesse redirecting his anger at him.

"Or what you gonna hit my fist with your face?" Jesse threatens shoving Finn back.

"Do you want to see me do it?" Finn question then grabs Jesse by the waist to body slam him into the ground. And the next thing I know all hell breaks lose and everybody is joining in on the fight.

"Finn stop it!" I yell trying to break him and Jesse apart. He then leaves Jesse where he threw him on the ground and takes a swing at me causing me to fall back from the force to my jaw. He then looks at me in shock when I get back up to my feet holding the side of my face. It isn't until then I realize that the crowd directly around me is silent do I notice that my wig has fallen off.

"Ok break it up! Break it up!" Coach Sylvester reaches us and pulling random guys apart on her way over looking down at them intimidating. "Ok tough guys, you want to box? Get out of my stadium. Otherwise, get on with the game and that goes for the rest of you! Now go on and play some real soccer. You're like a bunch of girls!" She yells at everyone, but it doesn't matter because everyone is staring at me.

"Quinn?" Jesse questions moving towards me.

"What's going on?" Finn questions confused by what her's seeing. "You're a girl? Wait, you're Quinton's sister! Is there even a Quinton?"

I sigh and pull off the sideburns and eyebrows and tell him the same thing I told Rachel last night. "The girls team at Carmel got cut. And the guys wouldn't let me go out for their team. So, I've been pretending to be my brother while he was in London for the past 2 weeks, so I could make the team and beat Carmel. I just intended on making the team, playing then switching back with Quinton without anybody really knowing. But then we became friends and Rachel fell for me when I was trying to get her to fall for you. I feel for her too, but now she won't talk to me since I told her the truth last night. I didn't mean to betray you Finn."

Finn and everyone are trying to process the info I just gave them and coach Sylvester who looked extremely unimpressed like she knew the whole time I was a girl.

"I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted this to happen and I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to prove I was good enough. All I'm asking for is a chance, Finn?" I beg him. Knowing he was this thing holding the team together, and he didn't approve we wouldn't be able to win this.

He thinks for a minute before he finally starts talking. "After everything you've done you don't deserve another chance," he tells me in disgust causing my shoulders to slump. _I guess it's over._

"Hudson, you should be ashamed of yourself," Coach Sylvester cuts in. "It's just like I tell you guys before every game: Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great like me, some achieve greatness also like me, and some have me shove my greatness upon them," She finishes. _Only coach Sylvester would rewrite Shakespeare. _She then turns to me, "I think the best chance for us being great today is if you play," She says causing everyone to cheer loudly in agreement causing me to smile. _Maybe these guys here aren't so bad._ "I also got you some back up," coach tells me gesturing to Brittany and Santana who are now walking out of our tunnel dressed in McKinley soccer uniforms ready to play.

"Yeah! Yeah! No!" Coach Tanaka yells. "No playing! You have to forfeit. There's no girls in this league. Here look at the manual,' He grabs it from the ref and hands it to the coach to which she promptly rips and shoves it back into the referees chest. _Coach is badass!_

"What manual?" She question and stares down Tanaka. "Listen here you genetic anomaly. You're in McKinley, and we don't discriminate based on gender," She accentuates each word with a poke into his chest.

"All right. That's gonna bruise," Coach Tanaka says rubbing his chest. "Fine. If you think you can beat us with a girl on your team?"

"This should be fun," Jesse says cockily.

"Go," Coach Tanaka tells him pushing him back. "I get the last word, not you. Go!"

Coach Sylvester then winks at me making me think she might have known this whole time. "Ok team. Lets go. Kick. KILL!" Causing all of us to join in the yell and rush back on field. "Not you Hudson, bench. Take some time to think about how pathetic you were when you first started here and I gave you a chance. Other Asian you sit too!" Allowing Brittany and Santana to take their places on the field.

Artie wins the drop all and passes it back to me. I then pass it up to Santana who passes to Puck to gets the momentum back up with a trick move flipping the ball into the air. He then passes to me, and I weave in and out through the defenders and pass the ball to Brittany who quickly gets passed her defender and clears the ball back to me. Just as I make it to the goal, I'm slide tackled down again, and the ref calls a red card on the guy giving me a penalty kick.

I get up assuring everyone I'm fine, and go up to the line to prepare for my kick. "And the penalty kick will decide the game," I vaguely hear the announcer say. I clear my head just concentrating on the ball and the net while Jesse is taunting me.

"Where are you going to kick it? Right here aren't you? I know you're going to kick it here. Am I in your head? I'm in you head. You see the goal getting smaller, and I'm getting bigger." I just continue to ignore him grateful I mastered the skill of blocking him out while we were dating. I grin at the thought and then I take my kick as soon as the whistle blows. The ball goes soaring to the top left hand corner, but Jesse is able to block it. Santana then heads the rebound over to Brittany who fake kicks it towards the goal causing Jesse to move and I run up to the open ball kick it into the top right corner before Jesse can react.

Everyone screams in celebration, and my team picks me up off the ground. I give Jesse a smug look while she complains. "That's not fair! That was a lucky shot. I never want to see you again. You suck!" Jesse screams at me and runs away. He always was a sore loser.

When the guys set me down I see Santana and Brittany all ready by Kurt rush over.

"You did it Q!" Santana congratulates and gives me a hug.

"You were so awesome!" Brittany tells me pulling me in for a hug too.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you guys," I tell them honestly.

"Yeah, you know it. We saved your ass again," Santana says humbly causing me to roll my eyes at her. "We really showed those boys, girls can kick ass on the field better then they can."

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt tells me pulling me in for a hug. "You just scored the game winning goal against Carmel what are you going to do?"

"Rachel?" I question when I see familiar brown hair walking away from the field. I start to head in her direction only to get stopped by the scene in front of me.

"Tina?"

"Artie?"

"I have something to say. I think you're…..amazing!" Artie says relieved. "And I'm not ashamed of it."

Tina stares at him for a second processing the information before she grins. "I know tricks," she informs him happily.

"Oh Tina!" Artie sighs out and they pull each other in for a really disturbing looking open-mouthed kiss. I walk away disgusted when I start hearing these weird moaning sounds. _God they're almost as bad as Brittany and Santana when it comes to their PDA._ I then look up and see Finn walking away, and know he's one more person I need to make amends to. _But what could I do? I can't help him with Rachel because she won't even talk to me anymore either. Why did everything have to get so screwed up? Ok first things first. Make it up to Finn then talk to Rachel. _So, I leave the soccer field trying to think of a way to make it up to him. When an idea hits me.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later. There's something I have to do first," I tell Brittany, Santana, and Kurt rushing away.

**-(Finn and Quinton's Room)-**

I take a deep breath before opening the door to the room I lived in for two weeks. _I really hope this works. It seems kinda dumb now._ When I enter I see Finn is on the backbench reading a soccer magazine. He looks up when I get closer giving me a bit of a glare.

"Hey. Roomie," I tell his bashfully hoping to get a bit of a smile from the joke. When I don't I just continue, "This is for you. It doesn't even begin to cover half of what I put you through, but it's a start. I really never meant for all of this to happen. I just hope one day you can forgive me." I tell him sadly and place the box on his bed then leave.

_**3rd person POV**_

Finn gets up after the door shuts and opens the lid to the box. He grabs the card and notices the wheel of Gouda cheese underneath which causes him to smile from the memories. He opens the card and read _Here's to hoping you're able to find flow with a girl who will appreciate everything you have to offer. She's out there don't give up hope._

**-(Debutante Ball: the next night)-**

Back stage, I'm helping Brittany and Santana with their make-up since Lord knows if they were helping one another nothing would get done.

"She could still show you know," Brittany tells me pulling me out of my thoughts.

_I seriously doubt it. _But I give her a small smile since it is Brittany,"You didn't see the look on her face, but maybe."

"I found the perfect dress," my mother says excitedly. Popping up from nowhere effectively ending further discussion to with I was a bit grateful for.

"Aw, thanks mom, but I don't think I'm gonna get a chance to wear it."

"Nonsense. You don't need a man to wear a beautiful dress," she tells me with a reassuring smile. Then walks off to hang the dress in one of the dressing rooms telling me it will be there should I change my mind.

"But it doesn't hurt," Kurt tells me appearing from behind Santana and Brittany. He then gets down on one knee and offers me a stunning burette, "Quinn Fabray, it would be my honor to escort you tonight."

"Thanks Kurt," I grin down at him. "That's really sweet." _How did I get so lucky to have such caring friends as these?_

"Caterpillars! Caterpillars! My precious caterpillars," Terri says rushing in. "In 20 minutes, you'll all be beautiful butterflies," she finishes off excitedly then leaves. _That woman is a freak._

"Caterpillars! Butterflies!" Kurt and Santana mock trying to cheer me up.

"You look beautiful guys," I tell them honestly. "I just gotta get some air," I tell them with a small smile that quickly falls once I walk away.

My walk has led me to the pond beside the club, and I start evaluating my life. _Two weeks ago, I was at Carmel dating Jesse. How is it in 2 weeks, 14 days, my life could change so much? I impersonated my brother, made the boys soccer team, fell in love with a girl, lost said girl to my brother (without him even knowing or trying I might add). Seriously, how did my life get this screwed up?_

I hear some twig being broken in the distance and a vague shadow walking towards me. _She really did come._ "I didn't think you would show up," I tell the shadow with a smile. "It really means a lot to me that you're here. Say something." I tell the shadow expectantly because Rachel always has something to say.

"I gotta turn on the sprinklers." The landscaper tells me when he gets into view making me feel like a complete fool for even thinking it would have been Rachel. _Wistful thinking I guess. Why would she come? She doesn't owe anything to me since all I did was lie to her._

"Sorry," I tell the guy and turn to head back to the ball only to be stopped by Rachel dressed to the nines. "Hi," I breath out with a giant smile on my face.

"Hi," she replies back a small smile of her own.

"So, what brings you here?" I ask her unsure, not wanting to get my hopes up. _She could just be here to tell me off since she was being debuted also._

"Well about two weeks ago, I bumped into this guy in front of the principal's office who complemented me on my shoes. And now I just can't seem to stop thinking about him…..well her," Rachel tells me grinning.

"Neither can she," I whisper back still unsure if this conversation would go the way I wanted it too.

"Plus, I miss my lab partner. I really liked him." Rachel says stepping towards me.

"Well he's right in here," I tell her placing my hand over my heart "Listen, I know I should have told you, but I was just…afraid."

"Well look at it this way. If I had known you were a girl, I might not have tried to get to know you the way I did."

"Do you regret it?" I ask her and hold my breath in anticipation.

"No," she tells me honestly. No trace of dishonesty in her voice. She then pulls me into a mind-blowing kiss. _Where did this girl learn to kiss? I swear I'm in heaven. And that thing she's doing with her tongue!_

"Ow!" I say and push Rachel away when she cups my bruised cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little sensitive." I tell her as soothingly rubs her hand on my bruise.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It's not your fault. It'll heal so don't worry about it. Come on we should probably get back inside," I tell her and lift her bridal style. "I don't want your dress to get dirty," I tel her causing her to laugh and give me a quick peck as I led us back to the ball.

**-(Inside)-**

"Mercedes Jones, escorted by Jesse St. James," Terri announces and Jesse and Mercedes come out from the sides of the stage to meet in the middle. Jesse looks smug and starts walking down the stage like he owns it completely ignoring Mercedes' attempt to get him to offer his elbow. He does it again when they reach the end of the stage to walk off.

"Quinn Fabray, escorted by Kurt Hummel."

A beat.

"Quinn Fabray, escorted by Kurt Hummel," Terri repeats again a bit annoyed. "Where is she? This is just typical of her," Terri whisper shouts to someone off to the side.

Just then Rachel and I rush in from the wings and meet in the middle both smiling happily. Rachel then pulls me down for a rather heated kiss to which they're met with cheers. Huge grins cover both our faces when we break apart and walk up the stage. I then spots Brittany and Santana, with their pinkies intertwined chairs scooted closer together then they are to their 'dates', smiling at them. Tina and Artie are clapping happily for them with Artie throwing Quinn a 'You the man' sign. And Puck is surprisingly with Kurt who was trying to fix his tux then turns to grin at me. _Looks like we all got what we wanted._ And with that thought I let out a loud "Woo!"

**-(McKinley: The next day)-**

"So you mean for 2 weeks you were pretending to be me?" Quinton asks me confused. "And people believed it?"

"Well I had to prove a point, and of course people believed it. Why wouldn't they?"

"We're nothing alike," he says simply and I just nod my head.

"Hey babe," Rachel greets happily when she reaches us.

"Hey," I say with a smile and she gives me a peck on the cheek wrapping her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder.

"Woah! When did this happen?" Quinton questions by my sudden PDA with a girl.

"Quint, this is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Pleasure to met the person my girlfriend was impersonating," Rachel say extending her hand in a formal greeting.

"Well if you want to real thing," Quinton tells Rachel grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it. "I'm Quinton and I'll be around," he finishes with a wink.

"Get your own girlfriend!" I tell him and smack him causing both him and Rachel to laugh.

"Aww sweetie, you don't have anything to worry about. I only have eyes for you...but it's good to know that I could trade up if I wanted," Rachel says with a grin causing me to pout.

"You know it!" Quinton agrees, "I'll see you to later. I gotta talk to the principal and get my schedule worked out."

"Should we warn him about headmaster Schuester?" Rachel asks.

"Naw, he needs to get the full experience. Well I need to get going. Walk with me?"

Rachel and I happily walk together towards the fields stopping every once in a while to kiss. _She was just so adorable I can't help myself._

"I have to get to practice," I tell Rachel pulling away before things could get too heated.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you do," she huskily and pulls me back down and does that thing with her tongue that makes me forget my name. _I guess I can be a little late to practice. Coach won't do anything that bad to me._ I start to lead us back towards a wall because I wasn't sure how much longer I could support myself with her kissing me like that. I pull away from her lips and start trailing kisses down her neck and give her a little love bit when I reach the junction of her neck and shoulder causing her to let out a little moan.

"Quinn Fabray, that better not leave a mark."

I just smirk at her and reconnect our lips playfully nipping them every once in a while. I then test my luck and slowly bring my hand down to cup her ass which earns me a giggle instead of the hand slap I expected.

"God, will you two get a room?"

"S! Be nice. They look cute together."

I quickly pull my lips away from Rachel's and blush that my friends caught me making out. Which I really shouldn't be since I've walked in on Brittany and Santana making-out and sometimes more.

"Come on, Q. Quit sucking face with your smurfette. You're late need for practice."

"Hey! I'm not a smurf!" Rachel pouts and crosses her arms indignantly like a 5 year old.

Santana just grins and shrugs. "I call them like I see them."

"Don't worry Rach you're just fun-sized," I tell her with a smile and wrap my arm around her shoulders in a quick hug. "It's just Santana's way of expressing that she likes you," I reassure her and kiss her forehead. Rachel seems pleased with this, so I move my attention back to my best friends. "Why aren't you guys at practice yet either?"

"Well Santana and I were just having some fun time," Brittany replies happily.

"You get used to Brittany. It's just one of her lovable quirks," I tell Rachel when I she her face after Brit's over share. "How did you guys get on the team anyway? Not that I'm complaining because we make an awesome trio on field."

"Coach Sylvester said we could join the team provided we could prove ourselves. Which we did with ease," Santana says smugly. "I don't know why you had such trouble."

I glare at her.

"Yeah coach had this suspension about you and said if they were right that we could join the team. Something about us knowing how each other played," Brittany added.

"It's suspicion, B, but yes we're on the team. Now lets go! We all know coach doesn't like to be kept waiting," Santana says walking away pulling Brittany with her.

_So coach really did have it figured out. Oh well I'm just glad she kept me on the team and now she let my two friends on to make us better. _"Walk me to practice?" I ask Rachel happily and extend my hand.

"Always," she replies and takes my hand.

We continue looking at each other lovingly (_We're sickenly sweet like that. I know, but hey look at us we're hot!_) when we bump into Santana and Brittany. "What the hell you guys? I thought you were in a rush to get to practice." Apparently, still to shocked to talk, Santana raises her arm and points. When we look, we see Puck in a furious make-put session (which isn't too unusual to see) with….….Kurt! There was hair pulling (_to which I was surprised to not hear any complaints from Kurt) _and tongues galore!

"Dude! Cut it out!" Finn yells walking happily hand in hand with has new girlfriend. Who ironically enough was Rachel's best friend/roommate Maria. I give him a small smile and wave and he gives me a quick head nod in return. _I guess he is working through it._

Puck and Kurt pull away blushing. Well Kurt's blushing. Puck looked more angry that he was interrupted.

"Come on man-whore," I tell Puck taking some pity on Kurt to get him out of this uncomfortable situation. "All of us need to get to practice before coach makes us run suicides until we die. I'll see you after practice?" I ask Rachel and give her a quick peck.

"It's about time you showed up. I don't tolerate tardiness," coach yells at all of us. "10 laps around the field then get in line and start you're drills!" _This is going to be an interesting year._

_

* * *

_

So this is it. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks to all those who left me those great reviews.

_Please leave me any feedback you would like =)  
_


	15. Sequel?

So honestly, I had no real intentions of continuing/making a sequel to this story, but I am bored and a lot of people still have this story on reason is because I think I'm getting cabin fever since I've been caught up in this storm and my classes have been canceled (hallelujah!) for the last 3 days. So, I haven't really left my apt in that amount of time.

Anyway, here's a little preview I guess. If people like it, I'll try and continue, school schedule willing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my boredom and mistakes

**Also, you probably should read She's the Man for this to make complete sense, but if you've seen the movie that should work**

* * *

**(Soccer fields)**

Life at McKinley has been going great these last couple of weeks. Actually, since the whole "I'm actually my twin brother's sister pretending to be him so i can play soccer," McKinley has been pretty uneventful. Or everything just seems dull in comparison to that, but who knows. Santana and Brittany officially transferred over (basically they got their school uniforms, schedules and a shared dorm room. _God help us all!_), and after some pestering (ie talking to Brittany when Santana wasn't around), I found out the real story of how they made the team. Puck came out (In hindsight, he liked to be naked in the guys locker room a little too much) and his relationship with Kurt is going amazingly well. Puck seems less vulgar….or maybe I'm getting used to him. _Now that's a scary thought! _And lastly, my relationship with Rachel is progressing wonderfully. Last week I actually got under the shirt. _Score! Oh god, pretending to be a guy for those two weeks has left some lasting effects._

"Quinn!" I hear yelled out by the very person I was just thinking about causing me to miss the ball that I was just juggling.

"Rachel," I say and turn to her with a smile. "I was just thinking about you."

"Good thoughts, I would hope," She says smiling and stops in front of me.

"Always," I reply and give her a quick peck. "What's up babe? Aren't you usually still at glee practice?"

"That is actually the very reason I came you find you Quinn. We were having a rather enlightening discussion today in practice. Headmaster Schuester informed us that we need at least 12 members in the glee club in order to participate in any sanctioned event. I'm appalled that it took so long for him to inform us of this as we have already formed a group dynamic and adding more people can hinder this. I understand that he just took over from Mr. Ryerson's unexpected departure (that according to rumor Rachel caused), but still he should have informed us of this fact when he took over. As the captain, I need to know these details to best lead the club in our future endeavors."

"Sweetie, you know I thinks it's cute when you ramble, but is there a point to it?"

"Oh, yes sorry," she says ducking her head to hide her blush. "Anyway, I thought of a genius solution to the problem."

"And that is?"

"You should join!"

"That sounds...Wait. What?" I ask her confused. "I'm Quinn not Quinton remember? I'm not the one who sings."

"Quinn don't be silly. Of course I know you're not Quinton. We settle that fact weeks ago. And besides Quinton is already a part of the glee club. He's the male lead. And from past experience, I know that you write music."

"Yeah Rach, write music. Besides I can't sing." _Where did she get that crazy idea?_

"Not according Quinton. He did mention though that you can go sharp on occasion, but with all my years of training, I'm confident I can help you with that."

_I'm going to kill that boy. So what if he's my brother, I've always wanted to be an only child. I really don't want to join this club, but I don't want to disappoint Rachel. What can I tell her that could be plausible? I mean really need to concentrate on my game if I want to get a scholarship. Girls soccer scholarships are extremely hard to get these days. Oh that it! Soccer!_ "You know I would love to Rach, but I just don't have the time with learning all of coach's strategies. And besides you're the hottest girl in school, that isn't a biased opinion, Finn and the other guys on the team have said so too, it shouldn't be hard to find other people to join." I finish with a smile. _There I think I got out of that._

"Be that as it may, I would really like it if my girlfriend joined. It will allow us to spend more time together. I know for a fact that you almost have all those strategies memorized. I've been helping you."

_Whoops forgot about that one._

"Quinn, I would really like to lead our team to nationals, but we don't even have enough people to compete in sectionals. And despite my attractiveness, it hasn't caused any members to join aside from Jacob. Besides Artie joined for Tina. Why can't you do the same? Don't you care about me? Don't you want me to be successful? Oh my goodness, you're going to break up with me aren't you?" Rachel questioned me on the verge of tears.

"What? Rachel, No. Of course I care about you. And don't be ridiculous I'm not going to break up with you either. Look, " I sigh out, "if it really means that much to you I'll stop by on Tuesday."

"Really?"

"Yes," I tell her with an unsure smile.

"Wonderful! Be in the choir room at 4." She she squeals suddenly beaming like she just wasn't about to cry. She leans in and gives me a quick kiss…..well maybe not too quick before she goes her way and I'm left thinking about what I just got myself into.

_Hey wait a minute! Did she just pull a Jewish guilt trip on me combined with her acting. Then she distracts me with her kisses!_

**-TUESDAY (Choir Room)-**

I show up in the choir room like I (was tricked into) said I would. And took a seat at the top of the risers giving Rachel and Quinton a small wave, a nod to Artie, and glaring at Jacob. _That boy needs to learn personal space._

"Ok guys, we have a special guest here today. Ms. Fabray here is thinking of joining our little club. Why don't we give her a little taste of what we do here? Quinton, Rachel take it away?" Mr. Schue said happily.

"Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air." (Cue song only with Quinton singing Finn's part).

_Is it just me or did Rachel's voice echo?_ As I watch the performance, I feeling something bubbling inside of me. _Why does it look like there is a fan blowing their hair? Is glee club magic or did Puck manage to slip me a pot cupcake? Rachel looks soo hot, but Quint is getting awfully close to her._ By the end of the performance, Rachel and Quinton are sharing a rather heated gaze while I'm trying to control myself from not getting on stage and kicking his ass for trying to get up on my girl.

"That was awesome guys. I could really feel the chemistry." Mr. Schue said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, but I think we could do better. Quinton if you wouldn't be opposed to a little extra practice, I think we can really bring our chemistry to another level."

"I wouldn't mind bring our chemistry to another level Rachel," Jacob adds causing me to scowl even more.

"Rachel," I say trying to remind her I'm still there. "I've got to go meet up with Brit and San. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure sweetie, " she tells me before bring her focus back to Quinton. "If you grab my had like this and twirl me in this direction in will look more natural." Rachel tells him demonstrating causing her to fall into his embrace.

The sight causes me to growl and storm out of the room to find Brittany and Santana.

**(Brittany and Santana's Dorm Room)**

I'm so angry that I don't even bother knocking and just barge into there room. Luckily they're aren't doing anything too bad. Just making out.

"Knock much?' Santana growls out irritated.

"Q, what's wrong?" Brit asks when I don't reply to Santana's remark.

Before I even really know what I'm saying the saying "We're joining glee club," have fallen from my lips.

* * *

**So should I continue? Or just leave well enough alone? (continued on _After the Twelfth Night)_  
**


End file.
